Double my heart
by T.J. Wise
Summary: What will Elena do when she realizes she has to be 100% honest with *both* brothers and herself? Will there be heartache? Will there be lemons? Is it the end or the start of a real threesome? Read and find out.Takes place after S3, after all the drama of Elena turning into a vampire is behind her.
1. The waiting game

**AN: A little something that has been plaguing my mind. Enjoy and remember to review if you can. It helps me know if I am on the right track and it helps others know that it's worth reading. xoxo**

* * *

Damon sat around the boarding house feeling morose. For the last couple of weeks he had done nothing but drink, wallow and wait. Drink expensive bourbon or whisky. Wallow in misery. Wait for her, always her, the one he would die and kill for. He ran his hand over his face feeling pathetic and so very whipped by the latest Petrova doppelganger.

Katherine had asked him once how it was possible that a little human teenager had him so wrapped around her little finger. He was, after all, much much older and experienced than her. With venom, Damon had replied that Katherine herself had once had her mind clouded by a teenager too. Love did such things to you they had agreed, make you act like a happy imbecile as Damon put it.

.

.

.

Stefan sat around the boarding house feeling morose. For the last couple of weeks he had done nothing but think, wallow and wait. Think about all he had done. Wallow in misery. Wait for her, always her, the one he felt slipping through his fingers. He ran his pen over his diary pages feeling pathetic and so powerless to secure the latest Petrova doppelganger's love.

Katherine had asked him once how it was possible that he couldn't see what a cheap substitute Elena was for her. He was, after all, certainly in denial she declared disdainfully. With conviction, Stephan had replied that Katherine had never loved him or him her and that she was the substitute that would never compare.

.

.

.

Elena sat around her house feeling morose. For the last couple of weeks she had done nothing but drink, wallow and think. Drink blood from Tumper to human, from bagged to spiked. Wallow in misery for her death, for her vampirism, for her heart. Think of what should have been, of what could have been, of what was, of what would be and, above all, of them, the brothers that gnawed at her heart and soul.

Katherine had asked her once if she liked having both Salvatore's worship at her altar. She was outraged at the accusation, but now she could see how right her doppelganger had been.

"It's ok to love them both." – Katherine had tossed in her face.

Elena wondered how it was possible that a little human teenager like her had both men so intent of having her. They were, after all, much much older and experienced than her. With sadness Elena admitted that Katherine was right. She did love them both and that love did such things to you, making you act like a happy and selfish imbecile and hurting everyone in the process.

* * *

**AN: A small start :)**


	2. Honesty will set you free

**AN: Seems like this story is coming out in smaller chpaters than usual. Hope nobody is too disappointed!Thank you to those that reviewed, I will still reply, just was feeling a bit under the weather. xoxo**

* * *

Caroline silently walked in on a pensive Elena and smiled wistfully. Since turning they had been inseparable. Caroline had showed her the ropes, the tricks, the ins and outs of the vampire club. Elena was one of her oldest friends and she owed her the same kindness her and Stefan had showed her when she turned. Not to mention that it helped her not to think about Tyler being gone…being dead… At least she had Elena forever… that had to be something right?

"I can't… I can't do this anymore Care" – Elena whispered acknowledging the blonde but not turning around.

"Can't do what?" – Caroline asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb Caroline." – Elena said smiling and turning to look at her friend –"I know you too well for you to fool me with the dumb blonde routine."

Caroline chuckled and beamed at Elena.

"Well" - she shrugged -"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really." – Elena smiled sadly as she bit her lower lip –"I wouldn't want to get involved either if I were you."

"Oh sweetie!" – Caroline cooed –"I want to be involved. But I can't tell you what to do. Only you can decide that."

"I know…"- Elena replied tiredly sagging her shoulders in defeat.

"But...You can't avoid this decision forever sweetie."- Caroline said quietly.

"I know Care, I know…" – Elena sighed – "I just don't want to be like her…"

"_Them stop being like her Elena!_" – Caroline said firmly done with the sugar coating routine.

"I…" – Elena looked at her friend wide eyed and slightly outraged –"_I'm not!_"

"Sorry to say, but yeah, you are…"

Elena was at a loss for words, looking at her friend as if she had been slapped…twice.

"Elena… I love you sweetie." – Caroline held her friend's hand in hers – "But if you continue sitting on the fence, never letting either of them go or either of them stay, then you are being_ just like her_."

"But…but I let Damon go…" – Elena mumbled.

"We both know that you didn't really sweetie." – Caroline said sternly –"And either way he didn't let himself be freed either."

"So…so…what are you saying Care?"

"I am just saying that you are an honest person Elena."- the blonde laid a conforting hand on her friend's shoulder - "You have always been, so _just be who you are_. Be honest with both of them and yourself."

"You can't possibly be…" - Elena started.

Caroline interrupted her and got up, kissing her forehead and speaking already from the door.

"I am not telling you what to do Elena. I already said too much."- she winked.

With these parting words Caroline walked away leaving Elena to feel morose and to go back to her drinking, wallowing and thinking.

* * *

**AN: How are we doing so far? R&R please xoxo**


	3. Brothers in arms

**AN: Thank you for all of you that reviewed and/or are following this story. If I haven't replied to you yet is because I am a bit blue and hate to spread it around. If you haven't reviewed this story yet (or even if you have), please do. It helps me know if I am doing a good job and helps others to know that it is worth reading it. xoxo**

* * *

Footsteps echoed on the stairs of the boarding house.

"Morning brother" – Damon quipped from where he sat in front of the fire place –"Going out to terrorize the animal population?"

Stefan stopped and turned around to glare at his brother's back.

"Very funny Damon."- Stefan replied running a nervous hand through his hair as he made his way to face Damon –"Actually… I was going to check on Elena."

"Hmpft." – Damon mumbled as he took another gulp of his drink. With concern Stefan noticed how bedraggled his brother looked.

"Miss Gilbert was very clear that _**she**_ will call us when _**she**_ wants to see us." – Damon said dejectedly – "It's a little late for you to start going against her wishes now."- he said bitterly not quite having forgiven Stefan for letting Elena drown.

"I know…" – Stefan replied trying to ignore the jab –"But it has been too long…and I was just going to spy on her." – Stefan said in a similar dejected tone.

Damon's eyes rose to look at his brother, incredulity coloring his words.

"The girl is a _vampire_ now baby brother." – Damon replied taking a long sip of his drink –"There is no more sneaking around her."

"I… I need to know how she is doing Damon…" – Stefan practically whimpered.

Damon took a deep a breath, hating himself for always giving into Stefan and Elena's pleadings. He stared straight ahead as, without moving a muscle, he started.

"She is fine. Today she tried Tumper for breakfast but didn't like it. Then she rearranged Jenna's room into a writing studio in the morning. She had O neg for lunch which she prefers to AB positive. She spent the afternoon in the Grill shadowing Matt to make sure he is ok. Matt is still riddled with guilt. She then cleaned her room of all the furniture, put the photos away, repainted the walls a dark burgundy and got rid of that awful horse picture. Tomorrow she plans on buying new furniture for her room."

Stefan stood looking at his brother with his jaw hanging open.

"It is not polite to gawk Stefan." – Damon pointed out abrasively.

Stefan closed his mouth shut and gulped with difficulty.

"And…and you know this h-how?!"- he asked.

"Vampire Barbie has been keeping me updated since day one." – Damon said without moving his stare from the fire place.

"And you didn't think to share?!"- Stefan asked affronted, his frown deepening.

"You didn't ask." – Damon replied as if it was nothing –"You should know better than to think I would not keep an eye on her."

"Yeah…I should." – Stefan said defeated and sat on the sofa by his brother – "_What are we to do Damon_? Should we leave? Should we disappear and leave her in peace?"

"You can go if you like Stefan. _I am not going anywhere_." – Damon said sulkily.

"Maybe it's for the best Damon?"- Stefan asked pensively.

"Maybe… but that's the difference between you and me Stefan." – Damon turned to look at his brother –"I am not free to go. Wherever she is there _I must be_…" – he turned his stare to the fireplace –"Even if it is on the fringes looking at her from afar."

"You really got it bad, don't you brother?" – Stefan looked at Damon worriedly.

"Ye-p" – he said popping the "p" – "I guess you could say that."– Damon acknowledged as he got up and disappeared upstairs to his room to call Caroline –"Good day Stefan."

"And to you brother."

* * *

**AN: R&R xoxo**


	4. I wish I knew

**AN: Another chappie to tie you over the weekend. I have been trying to publish at least once a week but I'm seriously suffering from summer time blues, hence this one being posted at the very last minute. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**I wish I could tell, I wish I could tell  
what makes a heaven what makes a hell. (…)  
I wish I had, I wish I had  
the secret of good, and the secret of bad.  
Why does this question drive me mad? (…)  
What makes the in-between so rough?(…).  
I guess****I just don't know enough, yes."**_

_- "I wish, I wish" by Cat Stevens_

* * *

Elena spent the night aimlessly walking the woods surrounding Mystic Falls, caught in the peace of nature's slumber and between her scattering thoughts. Thoughts filled with two brothers of alluring complimentary and opposing natures. The beauty of the night, the silence of the dark, seemed to cast a light on both their qualities and faults… The echoes of their actions, theirs words and the memories she shared with them seemed to fill the air surrounding her like a dense fog. This fog however allowed her to see further within herself, to understand her feelings even if her morals disagreed with it. Her morals had taken to sound like Bonnie these days, and that exasperated Elena like nothing else.

Elena knew better than anyone how important it was not to distance herself from her humanity. She had unintentionally then purposively restored it back to Damon. She had watched Stefan loose it a little, then a lot. Elena knew the cost of not holding on to humanity…It made you a monster like Klaus, it made you wicked like Rebecca, it made you empty…like Katherine and her birth mother. When Bonnie brought her the white gold and lapis lazuli anklet she had promised her friend that she would never loose sight of her humanity. Elena caressed the anklet absentmindedly.

She would hold on to her humanity and fight tooth and nail for it. She would not however hold on to those concepts that were only applicable to being human, to thinking like a human with numbered heartbeats… No…She would be walking this earth for a long long time and she would no longer let her small human views keep her safe from the things she had been too much a coward to own up to.

The eerie silence of the night was interrupted by a buzz of her phone. Elena smiled a little and rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone, thinking that it was "Mama Care" checking on her. Her friend had been wonderful since she turned and Elena would forever be grateful for Caroline. Elena gasped when the screen flashed Damon's name. Nervous like a teenager she opened the message.

"Hey. I'm not *technically* invading your space, so no rules broken. Miss you Babe 3"

Elena smile broadened as she texted back. She knew Damon was practically an insomniac. If he hadn't been before he met her, then all the "keep Elena safe" would have done it.

"The moon is too beautiful to think about rules. I'm by the falls, care to join me? Miss you too."

Elena bit her bottom lip nervously and pressed send. From them on it seemed like time turned slow, every second that Damon did not reply making her more nervous. The night wind curled around her and she finally stopped starring at the screen to sit down on a rock by the edge of the river next to the fall. She was entranced by the way the rivulets fed into the main water stream and the sounds of the cascading water veils.

"Boo." – his silky voice startled her.

"Damon!" – she jumped annoyed that he could still surprise her like that and slapped his arm playfully.

"Ow!" – Damon pouted rubbing his arm up and down – "You know that that actually hurts now right?"

"Oh poor baby."- Elena quipped and kissed his cheek – "There, all better." – she winked as he stared at her a little dumbfounded.

"It still hurts." – Elena looked up to see him smirking –"Maybe I need more medicine." - he drawled suggestively.

Elena giggled a little too nervously, thank God vampires didn't blush.

"You wish!"

"You know I do…" – his voice became more gravely.

"Damon…" – Elena breathed in warning.

"Elena…" – he replied wriggling his eyebrows.

"I don't really need any more pressure over my head tonight."- she said quietly looking away from him but reaching out to tangle her fingers with his – "Just be here with me tonight ok? No evil plans. Just be here."

"Ok."- he answered bringing her hand to his mouth for a soft kiss.

Elena turned around and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you Damon."

"Anything for you."- he answered genuinely and she turned her stare to the water to avoid the emotions brimming in his eyes.

"I know." - she whispered softly giving his hand a little squeeze and leaning her head on his shoulder - "And thank you for the anklet."

"She told you?" - he answered slightly angry.

"She didn't have to Damon."- she said smiling and felt him relaxing.

"Right." -he smiled knowingly.

They spend the rest of the night like this, hands tangled, her head on his shoulder, talking about everything and anything, but never about this thing between them. The falls the only witness to this moment.

* * *

**AN: Hope it was to your liking. R & R xoxo**


	5. Owner of my heart

**AN: It's been hard to write so I am sorry that I haven replied to those of you that were kind enough to leave a review. I read them though and treasure every single one of them. I just been too blue... Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am posting another one today, so it's a double whammy :) xoxo**

* * *

The sun rise was an hour away when Elena silently got up. She untangled her fingers from Damon's and pressed a soft kiss on top of his raven hair. He closed his eyes to keep himself still and Elena was gone before the feeling of her lips against his scalp was.

Damon took a deep breath full of longing and sorrow. All the moments he and Elena had shared in his undead life had been like this: a gift without promises of freedom or release. They were bliss when he was living them and hell when they ended. These stolen moments left him in that in between zone, teetered to her side but never knowing why or for how long.

Damon clung to these moments like one clings to a raft in the hope of being rescued by some miraculous force no matter how improbable a rescue may be. Sometimes however, his heart would rebel against these chains strengthened by love and hope as painful as if they were soaked in vervain for he feared it was all one sided... A wicked delusion weaved by his love sick heart.

Damon got up slowly, wearily, giving a last wistful look around, committing the night's memories to his ragged heart before running to the boarding house. He embraced the speed of his body as it teared through the forest. Normally he would deftly avoid the branches and twigs that would scratch his skin and his clothes, but tonight he welcomed them. The insignificant scratches dully reminded him that he existed and that maybe the dark whole in his heart wouldn't consume him from the inside out.

.

.

.

The warm water hit his tense back as Damon stood fully dressed under the shower, hands leaning against the tiles, head hung low, trying to control the feelings strangling his heart.

Elena's actions and non-actions, the things she said, the way her body reacted to him, the subconscious movements...it all plagued him. The game of cat and mouse tickled the beast within him. The outrage at being so whipped tugged at his control... The need to have her burned his insides. Despite all that, despite his own needs, he played the "I'm fine" game... The "I will be anything you need even if it kills me" game. Damon growled in frustration and ripped the sodden clothes from his body. It felt good to tear something... to let the beast rage a little even if it was just a tease.

"A tease like her..." - he muttered.

Elena with her big brown doe eyes, full of innocence and sacrifice, full of loss and defiance. Damon loved the fire that burned bright inside her soul, the light that shined bright and illuminated the dark corners of everyone's heart when despair threatened to swallow them whole. The girl was a fighter, but above all, Elena was a giver... a giver of hope, love and light. He loved her for it...and for her imperfections too. Her stubbornness, her blind loyalty, her angry outbursts, her everlasting hope and trust in the good of others.

Damon turned the shower off and wrapped himself in a white towel before leaning on the sink to take a good look at himself. His Elena approved diet of bagged blood was beginning to show on his features. Of course one could live from it, but it didn't have quite the same effect as fresh blood peppered with adrenaline from the victim's fears. Damon ran a tired hand over his face and decided to put and end to his little pity party.

Having dressed up, he was just about to pour himself a much needed drink when his senses alerted him. His back tensed as he put the bottle back on the bar, his fingers closing the buttons of his shirt as he sped out of the room.

* * *

**AN: Good? R & R please. Will be posting the next chapter very soon. xoxo**


	6. Dead men walking

**AN: Here is the other chapter as promised. Please R&R and I will try to be equally good and reply. xoxo**

* * *

Moments before the sun rose there was a shy knock on the door of the boarding house. The action was quite unnecessary, both inhabitants had heard her running through the woods, the faint rustle of leaves in her wake, the sudden quietness of the animals in the presence of a vicious predator.

Furthermore, if there had been any doubt that it was Elena knocking, then her distinct if hesitant steps on the gravel would have given her away. So it was that she had barely knocked and the door was open ajar, both Salvatore's framed by it looking expectant and nervous.

From behind Stefan, Damon eyes traveled her body, noticing she had changed clothes from their evening encounter. Elena had chosen to wear something decidedly sweet and demure. The white dress with a flowery pattern gave her a look of innocence and purity that jarred with her vampiric nature but that matched Elena's soul completely. The little pink berry bolero hiding her graceful shoulders completed the picture and made her look good enough to eat and had Damon licking his lips absentmindedly. Her hair was not the usual ironed straight style but instead she had it pulled over one shoulder, slightly unruly but not shaped into the psychotic perfect curls of her doppelganger.

Elena cocked her head and watched in rapture as Damon's eyes took her in, noticing he had also changed clothes and how his hair was damp, probably from the shower. She smiled coyly when she saw him moisten his lips.

The exchange felt like it lasted forever for Damon and Elena. In reality it had taken 3 seconds at most before Elena snapped out of it and allowed her sweet voice to fill the silence.

"Hi" – Elena said softly biting her lower lip and smiling shyly from one brother to the other.

Stefan gave her a tight smile and nodded as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Elena." - Damon, lips pierced together and he gave her a stiff nod.

The tension bounced between the 3 of them like a ball of fire.

"Do you want to come in?" – Stefan asked hesitantly motioning towards the corridor.

"Actually," – Elena said quietly, placing a loose hair behind her ear –"I was hoping we could go out to the old quarry to talk?"- she smiled hesitantly.

Stefan's shoulders relaxed and Damon's slumped a little.

"Sure." – Stefan replied cheerfully, promptly strutting past Elena and then looking back at her puzzled when she didn't follow.

Elena hadn't moved, her eyes were glued on Damon even if his were firmly looking down at his feet..

"I was hoping we _all_ could talk." – she repeated shifting on her feet nervously.

Damon's eyes raised to meet hers, filled up with some undefined emotion as he nodded. Stefan stance stiffened a little behind her, but both followed her to the quarry without any argument.

.

.

.

They walked at human speed. Elena's hair blowing back in the wind, making her almond and lemon grass scents caress Damon and Stefan's senses as they trailed quietly behind her. A cruel reminder to Damon of what he wanted but could not possess. Not a word was uttered, not another glance exchanged as they followed her through the forest as the world woke up to another beautiful sunny day.

Damon could feel the anxiety rolling of his brother and wondered if Stefan could feel the same coming from him. He was glad he and Elena had showered and gotten rid of the evidence of their night at the falls. The boy wonder looked ready to implode and did not need one more reason to worry. Damon had once promised Stefan an eternity of misery but that was before...before her. Somehow a little human teenager with a heart of gold and on the most wanted supernatural world list had managed to change him. He still loved riling Steffy, after all that is what big brothers do, but he no longer wished to inflict misery or pain on him. This feeling of melancholia did not sit well with Damon, so he waved it off trying to set his thoughts on another path.

However, a furtive glance from Stefan made Damon briefly wonder if he would have to worry about baby bro getting into full ripper mode with whatever bomb Elena was about to drop on them. Then that sinking feeling of "it will always be Stefan" hit Damon square on his chest, twisting the knife into his gut and Damon knew that the one losing control tonight wouldn't be Stefan but more likely him.

Damon's next steps were filled with that heaviness of a condemned man going to its execution as he followed the love of his existence through the forest. His feet dragging him towards the spot where Elena was surely going to rip his heart out with her words but let him live so he could enjoy the blistering sensation of it turning to ashes in his chest as she walked away into the sunset with baby bro.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. R&R. cheers**


	7. All in earnest

**An: Finally a chapter that is a bit lengthier than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy it . I am a bit behind in my replies to reviews, but I will get there ok? xoxo**

* * *

_**Well I know what's right, I got just one life**_

_**In a world that keeps pushin' me around**_  
_**But I stand my ground and I won't back down**_

_**Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out**_  
_**Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down**_

_**No I won't back down"**_  
_**- "I Won't Back Down" by Tom Petty**_

As they got to the quarry Elena walked to the water edge without daring a backward glance. The two brothers stopped in their tracks and waited patiently for her to speak. Neither of them willing to break the silence themselves and overall just glad to be able to see her once more for the moment. Their minds however were racing, dreading the speech Elena was about to give, dreading the devastating consequences her words could bring. Stefan's mood was inclined to be hopeful about the outcome, Damon's mood was the exact opposite.

A part of Elena wished she could avoid this moment forever and live suspended in this moment where all possibilities remained opened. Unfortunately she had promised herself to be done with the hiding, lying and procrastinating and she wasn't going to back out of it. She had concluded that this no man man's land was worse than anything that could come after this conversation… or so she sincerely hoped. She needed to put them all out of their current misery, even if it mean more heartbreak would ensue.

Elena took a deep breath to clear her head and hugged herself tight. Staring in the distance, her back still turned to the two vampires, she willed herself to speak.

"I wonder if you two remember what it was like to be new…" – she said softly – "How everything is mundane and incredible in equal parts. How everything is both intensified and trivialized and you have to peel apart the layers to find your sanity…"

Neither one of the brothers offered an answer and Elena smiled sadly to herself. So much for breaking the ice with small talk. Elena looked over her shoulder to see the contrite and tense stance of both Salvatores and let out a nervous little giggle.

"I guess it doesn't matter if you remember…" – she whispered and turned her body fully to face them - "What matters is that since I have turned I have spent my hours preparing for this moment." – she said in a sad tone –" This very moment...and here I am... and I feel as unprepared as ever…"- she slowly approached them so that she stood within arms reach of Damon and Stefan.

"I owe the two of you so much." – she said with emotion –"You both fought so hard and so long to keep me safe, alive and out of harm's way… I will _never_ be able to thank you enough."- she stated looking from one brother to the other.

"The brother that _rescued_ me first," – Elena placed her hand on Stefan's arm – "that saved my body from the car crash and then my heart months later. You brought me back from the edge of despair and made me want to live again Stefan. Before you I thought that my willingness to live had drown in the car crash, but your heart, your love, brought it back to me. Thank you…"

Stefan nodded his eyes full of emotion as his hand covered hers, a pang in his gut telling him that this was goodbye and a stubborn fickle hope in his heart begging that it was not. Elena smiled at him before turning her eyes to capture Damon's.

"And the brother that _met_ me first" – she whispered Stefan looked at Damon confused –"You should have told me Damon." – she berated him slightly as her hand reached for his face and he closed his eyes at the contact of her skin against his.

"It wouldn't have changed anything."- he said bitterly.

"Well, we will never know that for sure, will we?- she gave him a sad smile.

"The brother that met me first but chose to let me live."-she sighed - "The brother that helped my soul blossom…" -Elena felt Damon lean into her hand and Stefan tense his thir side –"by treating me like an equal, by being constant, by fighting for me even against me, by letting me rise to the challenge."

"By being a pain in ass?" – Damon quipped with a smirk and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"That too."- Elena laughed and Damon joined her.

Remembering herself, Elena took their hands on each of hers.

"The two brothers that fought for my life and my love." – she looked from one to the other –"But that couldn't save me from my fate."

Elena let her hands fall down by her side shaking her head wistfully..

"I loved you both so very much as a human." – she whispered –"And both alive and dead I obssessively pondered how I felt, how I feel for both of you… " – she lifted her gaze to stare at them trying to gage their reaction –"Because although I feel, I didn't want to be like _her_… I didn't want to hurt you like _she_ did…"

"Elena…" – Damon spoke in protest.

"No Damon."- Elena placed her hand over his heart – "Don't try to save me from the pain."- she smiled at him sadly –"Let me get this out for once. Please?"

He nodded knowing full well that her pain was his pain but that he couldn't deny her anything.

"Caroline told me to be myself…-"she said looking over her shoulders at the quarry and then back at them –"To be honest… And _this_ "- she motioned between them –"is what I honestly believe in." – she took an unnecessary breath for courage – "Katherine came between you and _used_ your love and lust for her to drive you apart, to rip your souls to pieces. She used sex, lust, love and lies to break the brotherly bond she envied. She pitted you against each other and planted a seed of hatred, envy and discord that lasted years and years…It was wicked and cruel…"

Elena raised her chin with determination, fire burning behind her pupils.

"_I was never and I will never __**ever**__ be like her_. I know that now." – Elena looked at Damon and Stefan resolutely –"My presence did not create peace between you but _it did_ unite you. It brought you back together for a common goal, living under the same roof, agreeing and bonding as brothers again." – she sighed –"I am not saying it has been perfect." - Elena gave a humorless laugh –"Damon has behaved like an ass more times than I can count."

Damon raised an incredulous eyebrow and Stefan chuckled despite himself.

"And Stefan has almost bored us to death with his doom and gloom broodiness." - she completed with a smirk.

It was Damon's turn to chuckle as Stefan's forehead crumpled.

"You both had your homicidal rampages and hissy fits."

Both brothers now looked thunderous.

"And I, not only have been a constant source of worry with my kamikaze attitude, but also a headless tease, oblivious to the feelings that were inside of me _and_ around me." – she finished sheepishly tugging her hair behind her ear.

"Right you are." – Damon quipped crossing his arms.

"Don't think I've forgotten you compelled me twice Mr. Salvatore." – Elena hissed playfully and Damon put his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Wait? Twice?" – Stefan looked from Elena to Damon –"What? When? What did he do to you?"

"Calm down Stefan!" – Elena rolled her eyes –"He was covering up for him being a perfect gentleman." – Elena looked at Damon and smiled sweetly whilst shaking her head–"Only you would not want people to know that you have a good side."

"Sue me." – Damon smirked and shrugged.

"I might do just that." – Elena smiled flirtatiously but noticing Stefan's expression got back to the point –"But we are getting off track here."- she squared her shoulders - "The point being that Katherine sought to erode your connection to each other. Loving me however accidentally brought you back together and _I will not_ destroy that."

"So you won't choose?" – Stefan's broken voice acknowledged.

"No…" – she sighed –"I won't make you believe one of you is more deserving than the other. **Because you are equally deserving of being loved.** And I love you" – she said with conviction looking from one to the other –"Both of you…so I will let you two choose."

"What? Duel to the death for the fair maiden's hand?" - Damon snorted incredulously whilst Stefan looked simply shocked out of words.

Elena shook her head and just ignored the quip and pressed on.

"The truth is that I can't think of anyone or anything else but the two of you." – Damon let out an involuntary groan.

Elena started pacing up and down as her nerves got the best of her.

"Stefan, our love, our friendship and our loyalty to each other tugs at my soul. Damon our love, our passion and our friendship burns it." – Elena nervously moistened her lips -"In all honesty, the moment one of you leaves my eyesight I am seeking, the moment one of you is near I am longing, and the moment one of you touches me I belong even if my arms also long for the other." – Elena ran her hands nervously over her hair – "It's a maddening sickening cycle. When I am in the same room with the two of you I physically feel like I have to split myself in two and give the exact amount of time, _body_ and soul to each of you or die trying... As a human I didn't know how to cope with the emotional roller coaster, with the tug and pull of it all …The only thing I knew is that I couldn't let you go, _either_ of you."

Stefan crossed his arms, his brow knitting further and Damon simply scoffed.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, borderline Katherine of me but…" – she turned to face them –"You both got into my blood stream, into my head, into my heart and I can't set one of you free and keep the other. Do you understand what I am saying?" – she asked the brothers with big pleading eyes.

"Not really." – Stefan replied slightly annoyed. Elena turned her eyes on Damon begging him to understand, to clarify.

"What she is saying _brother_" – Damon said tersely –"Is that she wants to keep both of us. Isn't that right Elena?"- Damon asked through gritted teeth as he contracted his hands into fists at his sides.

Stefan's eyes widened as he turned to her expectantly with a quizzical look on his face.

"Partially right." – Elena said nervously looking at her feet –"What I am saying _exactly_ "– she raised her eyes to face them –"_is that is either the three of us together or the three of us apart_." - Stefan gasped -"There is no other way this can work." – she said firmly trying to look very self assured but crumbling on the inside – "I will not make one of you feel left out or less deserving…"

Damon snorted again and moved towards her invading her personal space towering over her.

"You are telling me that we either choose to share you or …"

"Or I am not going to belong to either of you." – Elena said crossing her arms and jutting her chin out.

"And how exactly do you propose we go about this?" – Damon asked angrily getting in her face.

"I don't have all the answers Damon!" – Elena bit back exasperated waving her hands.

"_Oh no you don't_ Elena! I know you! You thought this through. _Spit it out._" – the elder Salvatore hissed and Stefan placed a cautionary hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I thought it through Damon!" – Elena waved her hand agitatedly above her head – "Or at least about different scenarios. But it is all conjecture!"- she hung her head low in defeat – "I just know what _I can't do_ and that is pick one of you and live with it. If you decide you don't want to share me I will accept you decision and do the best I can do to honor it. If you decide you want to share me, then I will do the best I can to make it work."

"And you are ok with being shared?" – Damon asked glowering incredulously at the brunette –"The Elena Gilbert I know would have slapped me for even suggesting it."

"The Elena you know was human Damon." – Elena hissed –"She thought in terms of her small human life not in terms of eternity."- Elena said in a small voice.

"Pray tell what grand epiphany hit you on your death bed Elena."- Damon hissed towering menacingly over her.

Elena gave a furtive apologetic glance at Stefan before finding her voice.

"When I chose Stefan… Well, I was thinking in terms of another 2 years, not longer." – Elena ignored Stefan's gasp and the way it hurt her to admit this –"That is why I never chose _you_ Damon! I knew that if I had I would have to choose to abandon my humanity. Because with you it is either all or nothing and once you had me_ you would never let me go_. Stefan was safe…"

"You chose me because I was safe?!" – Stefan interrupted indignant and Elena had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Not now Stefan."-Damon placed his hand against his brother's chest –"Let the lady get it all out."

"He was safe because he would respect my choices and I wasn't ready to let go of my humanity."

"How ironic that Mr Safe over here decided to respect the choice that turned you into this." -Damon bit out sarcastically.

"He didn't know Damon…"- Elena said brokenly when she saw Stefan's shoulder slump because of the guilt –"It was my choice."

"Right. So, no humanity ergo you are ready for a long term relationship now?"- Damon scoffed.

"My humanity is no longer an… inconvenience."- Elena said with a forced smile as she narrowed her eyes –"I can do this Damon."

"Hmmm" – he eyed her speculatively and nodded - "Stay here." – Damon said sternly and walked towards Stefan – "Come with me brother."- he ordered walking away from Elena.

Stefan stood motionless staring at Elena for a couple more moments, his emotions undecipherable to her, before following his brother. When he turned away Elena felt like she had aged decades just from that conversation. She walked to the edge of the quarry and hugged herself tight for fear that she would fall apart. She could tell they were arguing, but made a conscious effort not to eavesdrop on their conversation. _"This was it"_, she thought to herself, this moment would either make her or break her for all eternity.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys like it :)**


	8. Wrong or Right

**AN: Sorry for the delay. There was some family drama and I got sidetracked. All is well that ends well so here I am with a new chapter. I found the Whitesnapper lyrics online and they made sense with how I see Damon perceiving Elena, her choices and her dilemma. However I haven't managed to find a way to listen to the music itself, so ignore the music and think of the words ok? Xoxo**

* * *

_"You used to think you knew it all_  
_You used to stand so proud and tall_  
_Until the day you found_  
_That everything can change_

_Just take it easy,_  
_Take it one step at a time_  
_If you can't have everything_  
_You don't want anything at all_

_Is this wrong or right? (3X)_

_In all the questions that you ask_  
_A silent longing for the past_  
_That's when you say things were the way_  
_They should've been_

_Made peace with everyone,_  
_Everyone except yourself_  
_Don't try to lie to me_  
_I know you all too well_

_Is this wrong or right? (3X)_

_Someone is watching_  
_This other life, this part of me,_  
_Someone is watching_  
_This other life_

_"Wrong or Right" – Whitesnapper_

* * *

Damon paced up and down in front of an immobile Stefan. Both brothers sported furrowed brows, lost as they were in inner turmoil and scrambling thoughts about the ultimatum Elena had given them. It was literally all or nothing: learn to share the girl; accept that her heart was firmly divided in two equal halves; and become the vampire ménage a trois Katherine had envision when she brought them to the darkness.

"This is fucked up." – Damon growled more to himself than to his brother as he waved his hands in the air.

"Yeah it is…"- Stefan mumbled finally no longer a statue -"Also very ironic…" – he sighed

"How so?"- Damon stopped his pacing and turned to look at his brother.

"Well… This is exactly the same _situation _Katherine tried to create…"

"Elena is _not_ Katherine." – Damon bit out, his hands balling into fists.

"I know that Damon…"- Stefan rolled his eyes – "What I am wondering though if it is possible that we are doomed to embrace the situation we were turned for."

"You mean. We are destined to share the girl?"- Damon snorted crossing his arms.

"More like, you and I are destined to only found salvation by binding ourselves together to a Petrova doppelganger…"- Stefan offered.

"That would be..." – Damon started

"That would make sense Damon."- Stefan pleaded –"Just think of it."

"I am thinking of it brother."- Damon growled –"And that is why is fucked up!"- he said more loudly –"That I am even willing to consider this is fucked up!"

"Ok,"- Stefan took a long deep breath – "Put your moral reservations aside…"

"Ok, and what do you suggest I do with my possessive reservations Stefan?"- Damon snarled not at all amused.

"Put them aside too."

"How can you be so calm and detached?" – Damon stopped on his tracks and looked suddenly at his baby brother –"You didn't flip the switch off again have you?"

"No Damon…" – Stefan said tiredly –"It's still me. Can't you see the frown lines from over there?" – Stefan quipped.

"Steffy doing a funny. Ha bloody ha."

"Damon… I am trying to work this out. Being a ballistic, out of control, ball of emotions will not help"

"Uh. Hello? Have you met me?" – Damon asked incredulous.

"Yes, I had that pleasure." – Stefan said with a "Damon like" smirk –"That is why I know that no matter how much this arrangement is twisting both our insides _the only non negotiable truth_ that remains _is that neither of us can live without her_." – Stefan affirmed as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder –"You know that as much as I do. There is no life for us without her."- he looked intensively into his brother's eyes.

"I know…"- Damon replied letting his head drop in weariness –"But I hate it so much…Always second best…always having to share… always having to settle."

"You were never second best Damon, not to me brother."- Stefan confessed – " As for our role in all of this…" – he waved a hand in the air –"I don't think we ever had much choice in the matter."

"I refuse to believe in that…"- Damon grumbled.

"Katherine once said we were two halves of the same coin remember?"

"Bitch…" – Damon chuckled.

"Indeed, but I think she was right in her own deranged way." – it was Stefan's turn to chuckle –"We balance each other Damon. We did it as humans, we do it as vampires. You keep me in check, I keep you in check. You rescue me as much as I rescue you. Neither of us is able to let go of each other, like if our souls are indeed one and the same." – he whispered.

"Urgh, are we going to kiss and make up now?" – Damon asked with a teasing smirk that earned him an arm slap from the younger Salvatore.

"Urgh, no! I am not talking about romance or incest for that matter you perverted vampire!" – Stefan chuckled nervously –"I don't love you that way and you know it."

"But you love me." – Damon asked with a bit more vulnerability than he wished in his voice.

Stefan placed a hand on each of his shoulders and looked into Damon's eyes with a resolved expression.

"I do love you brother. I always have and I always will even when I hate you." – Stefan nodded for emphasis.

"Good." – Damon smirked –"I love you too baby bro. Even when you are sucking the life out of the party."

They both laughed and hugged, relieved that their relationship had gotten strong enough that they could withstand the absurdity of Elena's proposal.

"So no hanky-panky between us then?"- Damon asked more seriously.

"No. That is the biggest problem I have with this idea of hers." – Stefan admitted to a surprised Damon –"As hard as it is to share her… The idea of having to be involved sexually with you is what is really messing up with my head right now." - he said quietly not daring to look at his brother.

"Hey! I am pretty on the eyes!"

"You know that is not what I mean and I would appreciate if we talked this over seriously for a change." – Stefan bit back.

"Fine!"- Damon raised his hands in defeat-"No need to kill a guy for trying to bring some levity into the situation."

"So…were do you stand in this whole you and me in bed together for a common cause?"

Damon arched a knowing eye brow at his brother.

"You do remember that it wouldn't be the first time right?" – Damon asked quietly.

"Of course I remember."- Stefan sighed frustrated –"The compulsion wore off when I turned. But that's just it, Kat made sure that I was compelled at the time… You on the other hand…"

"Joined willingly…" – Damon said ominously – "I see your point…"

"So, again, were do you stand Damon?"- Stefan asked nervously.

"I do love you Stefan, but not in that way." – Stefan visibly relaxed –"But when it comes to love I will do anything for the girl I love…So that is why I didn't need compulsion. Also, at the time I didn't know that you were compelled…So I thought you were a willing participant."

"I wasn't …" – Stefan answered looking at his shoes.

"I know that now…"- Damon said with regret –"And if Elena asks me for... _things" - -Damon swallowed hard -_"My instinct will _always_ be to give it to her."- Damon lifted Stefan's chin –"But only as far as you agree with it ok?"

"Ok…"- Stefan gave his brother a thankful half smile.

"So now that we got our "bromance" rules out of the way." - Damon laughed awkwardly -"What do you want to do about the girl's proposal? Want to run or stay? Want to iron out more rules?"

"No rules…"- Stefan parroted.

"Oh please" – Damon rolled his eyes –"That Katherine line is worn out."

"I mean it tough…" – Stefan said insistently –"Because this time we will have to play it by ear and throw the rule book out of the universe."- he shrugged placing his hands in his pockets.

"Stefan, who are you kidding?" – Damon snorted –"You are Mr rules, so spit them out."

"Ok!" - Stefan bit out - "Only two rules: We are honest with each other and we talk about things."

"That's a bit of a pansy approach to rules brother." – Damon chuckled.

"I'm serious Damon." –Stefan groaned…

Damon nodded pensively and suddenly it was as if a light bulb went on in his head

"Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"You are serious."

"Yes."

"I am serious."

"I surely hope so Damon." - Stefan replied confused.

"But... is Elena serious?"

"Oh"- Stefan replied taken aback –"I…well…I sort of assumed she was." – he offered defeated.

"Oh no."- Damon replied angrily –"There will be no _assuming_ anything this time around." – he snapped as he turned to go back to the lake shore –"I am tired of being played."

"What do you mean?" – Stefan asked confused following his brother–"Where are you going?"

"We" – Damon said turning to look at Stefan –"Are going to get some definitive answers brother."

* * *

**AN:Sorry to leave you hanging. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone by taking incest off the table. I don't think this is what this story is about and I wanted to get it out of our way. Please review ok? xoxo**


	9. Offensive action

**AN: Sorry for going MIA, I was away from home, my computer and FF. For those that are frustrated and thinking Elena is acting selfishly, all i can say, without giving the plot away, is that there are bigger matters at hand. So give the girl a chance and, hopefully, by the end of this chapter you will understand her motives.**

**I am going to skip having a quote or song lyrics for this chapter because quite frankly I do not have the time to research them at this moment. I thought about waiting to release the chapter until I had time to look for them but I think you guys don't deserve to be kept waiting. So here it is, enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

She felt the air move like a palpable tension enveloping her as Damon's body practically pressed against her back. Elena turned around slowly, steadying her nerves and trying to ignore how he was not only purposely invading her personal space but also clearly expecting her to recoil. When Elena didn't he reached for her face with determination, his eyes blazing into hers and lazily ran his thumb over her lower lip. To Elena's credit, even if she gasped and trembled at the intimate gesture, she didn't back away even an inch. Damon smirk graced his face, it was obvious he still wasn't convinced and it showed on his searching eyes and furrowed brown. As if to prove a point, Elena nipped at the underside of Damon's digit with her blunt teeth. It was a sign of acceptance, a silent promise of a future he could scarcely believe possible. The gesture and its implications sent fire through Damon's veins, a raging inferno that took hold of his heart and threatened to burn it to cinders. The shock however was greater and it made Damon stay still as Elena's mouth daringly engulfed his thumb and started to suck it suggestively.

An involuntary low growl escaped Damon's throat, his eyes rolling back in his skull, as Elena's luscious lips and tongue caressed his digit. In a desperate gesture of lust he freed his thumb to bring her face to his and capture her lips into his with bruising force. It was a meeting of desire, of lust and unfulfilled possibilities. Plundering her mouth hungrily, Damon lips were on a quest to make up for all the moments he wished he had kissed her before. Elena's body surrendered, melting into his possessive embrace, already letting out little whimpers, her hands clawing at Damon's back, trying to connect to him in as many places as possible, her mouth assaulting his with equal violence and abandon.

Just as fast as it happened it was over with. Damon suddenly moving himself away from her to stand by Stefan's side. Elena let out a wail at the loss. A curious look was on both of their faces as they studied her with intent, crossing their arms in mirror gestures. Elena had never seen that expression in Stefan's face, it was a mix of amusement and desire with a pinch of surprise and a sprinkling of confusion. She eyed the brothers somewhat wearily, still slightly panting from her brief interlude with Damon and dying to get more, so much more...

"I believe the lady is serious about this brother"- Damon said matter of fact keeping his appraising eyes on Elena.

"I would say she is." – Stefan answered with an unreadable expression not able to deny the arousal he could smell in the air.

"You did this to prove a point?" – Elena growled –"You are an *ass* Damon Salvatore."- she bellowed.

"Tsk,tsk Elena."- Damon shook a disapproving finger at her –"I needed to know if you were for real. After all, as you pointed out we have been played before." – he said with his signature smirk.

"You…you…jerk!"- Elena huffed –"I am not a car you take for a test drive."

He sped over to her and towered over her menacingly.

"That _wasn't_ a test drive Elena."- he growled and moved back to stand next to Stefan in the same heartbeat.

"Plus,"- he wiggled his brows -"I needed Steffy here to see how he could handle seeing _me_ _with you_."- Damon quipped suggestively.

Elena now turned to look at Stefan, her mouth opening and shutting comically a couple of time before she decided that Damon was right, it was a necessary trial. Her former boyfriend/epic love seemed eerily unfazed by what he witnessed. Elena didn't know whether to be glad or bothered by that.

"Now that we have the information we need, Stefan and I are going to sit and... consider your …offer." –Damon turned around and put a hand on Stefan's shoulder –"Right brother?"

"Right."- Stefan replied absentmindedly letting Damon pull him away.

"We will call you when we have an answer Elena." – Damon said over his shoulder.

Elena stood there rooted to the spot, perplexed and looking at them leave thinking that in her stupidity she had lost them, both of them. Emotions were bubbling up her insides and she didn't know which one was going to overwhelm her next.

Almost imperceptibly Damon turned around and his eyes met Elena and he winked and smirked at her. She answered with a winning smile, hope and love blooming in her chest - ok, and a lot of lust too. Above all else, it was clear that Damon had understood her game, understood the importance of not breaking any hearts, of keeping the brotherly bond intact and bringing her into the fold.

"This could work."- she said smiling to herself, feeling suddenly giddy and ghosting her fingers over her lips where his had been...

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys like it! Please, now that you read, review :) xoxo**


	10. Of decisions and actions

**AN: I want to thank the kind folks that took the time to leave me a review. If you can't tell from my bouncy replies, I *do* appreciate every single word! Thank you for all of you that are following, favoring and reading this. Whilst I wish you would also drop me a note I understand and appreciate the support following and favoring also imply. So here is the next chapter. I am trying to accelerate towards the end of this story because ideally it would be done and dusted before the new season of TVD starts. Here is to hoping right?**

**Oh, and here is to putting my money where my heart is. If you haven't read it yet, go and check the fanfic All at once from newsgirl83. It is AU, but it is one of the most fabulous things I have read in a long while. It is in my favorite stories list if that makes it easier for you to find it. xoxo **

* * *

Damon and Stefan walked away from Elena, destination? The boarding house. They walked side by side in silence. Damon because he was lost in his thoughts and conjectures, Stefan because he was carefully observing his brother's behavior as well as trying to puzzle their predicament.

Stefan could safely say that he had been witness to many of his brother's facets and emotional masks but the one he wore today was new and yet... familiar. He would have normally chalked it down to apprehension but that wasn't Damon's style. Well... not unless... Stefan took another long look at his brother, trying to pin if his expression was truly new when a memory of a younger, human and less jaded Damon invaded Stefan's mind. That was it! The look in Damon's eyes when Katherine had taunted them into asking her to the first founders ball...

Stefan gasped in realization and it did not go unnoticed by his brother. Damon turned around on his heel giving his younger brother a quizzical look.

"What's wrong Stefan?" - he asked tiredly.

"This is _not_ exactly as it seems, _is it_?" - Stefan acknowledged out loud in a shaky voice.

"What _on earth_ do you mean?" - Damon replied crossing his arms and frowning to hide the fact he knew exactly what his brother was getting at.

"It is all too simple..."

"_Believe me_..."- Damon bit out as he ran his hand through his hair - "_Nothing_ is simple about this..." - he sighed.

"You love her and" - Stefan started.

"_You know I do!_ I told you so myself! E-ve-ry-one knows it _for Christ sake_! Why the sudden surprise?"- Damon replied affronted.

"_No!_ I mean you love her so much that you will take her _any which way you can_."

"Again with the obvious Stefan." - Damon mock rolled his eyes - "You know what?" - he said acidly -"I'm tired and I'm going home. If you want you can stay here" - Damon waved his hand around -"with your furry friends and purrrge." - he said with a tinge of disgust as he sped away.

Stefan chuckled nervously wondering how on earth he and Damon always ended up in these impossible situations. Both tangled up in a web of love apparently cause by their love for a girl but that just as surely involved their love for each other and a pile of unresolved issues. Stefan chuckled humorlessly as he plopped down on the forest floor against a tree. _"Maybe it should be called a mountain of issues really." _he mused to himself, twisting blades of wild grass between his fingers as he considered the latest events.

Neither him nor Damon would admit it out loud, and come to think of it Elena wouldn't either, but clearly something was amiss here. Stefan knew Elena and Damon's sense of loyalty to him would always obfuscate their need to say "to hell with it all" and fall into each others arms. He had seen his brother and the girl in question dance around each other for months now. Neither able to walk away or embrace their feelings wholeheartedly because they knew it would hurt Stefan. He also understood the feeling of loyalty deep in his heart. He knew it intimately because when it came down to it, when it was his time to choose, he had chosen to walk away from Elena to save Damon's life even if it had shattered his own heart to pieces. Loyalty always trumped it all and both his brother and Elena would die by the sword for it as would he.

Stefan chuckled throwing his head back into the three bark.

"What a doomed little ensemble we make!" - he announced to the wind.

Now the question was, Stefan pondered, whether he could do right by them? And what on earth was "right" under these circumstances?! Abuse their kindness and stay in this faux threesome? Accept the crumbs of a love he had once had, a love that had meant everything to him? Be happy with the pale ghost of a feeling that was nothing but a kind gesture from a loving brother and woman that had once loved him? Could he live like that? Watching them love each other as Elena slipped further and further away from him? Watching Damon claim her soul, claim her body and witness her surrender? What that not hell on earth? Could one survive like that? Could one be satisfied with the lies that felt like truth that felt like lies? In exchange for what? For being able to get a tenth of what he had before. To kiss those lips on borrowed time. To touch that skin that no longer burned for his. He didn't know if he could do it...

Then again... Could he really negate both Elena and Damon in their quests for doing the right thing? Oh he had to laugh at that! The right thing was as fucked up as he was when he was high on human blood. But their intentions were right and sincere and he understood them for what they were: Neither Damon nor Elena were ready to let love create a rift between him and Damon and they were prepared to pay any cost to stay together without alienating him. What Stefan couldn't decide was how to play this situation out... He didn't want to hurt them but he also didn't want to hurt himself even if the pain in his chest told him he was way too late for that. The gaping hole in his heart knew what it wanted. It wanted things to go back as they once were... but he knew that would never be so he _had to_ focus on what he could salvage. Clearly that was his relationship with these two people that he loved so much no matter how twisted the road to getting here was, he loved his brother and this girl. He knew Damon better than anyone walking this earth and he had one or two guesses about how to make it so Damon would feel exonerated from most of the guilt or debt if he chose to walk away from the couple. Elena however was a bit more of a mystery... It was not as if he knew her all of his life like Caroline did.

"Caroline!"- Stefan slapped his forehead - "Of course!"

He wiped his phone out and dialed the blond girl's number. It rang a dozen of times and ended up on voice mail so he tried again. Second time lucky he was amused to hear a grumpy voice on the other side of the line.

"This better be a life and death situation Stefan..." - Caroline's sleepy voice announced.

"Has anyone told you that you sleep like the dead?" -he quipped.

"Not funny..."- she growled.

"Sorry to wake you Caroline but I _really_ need your help."

"_Oh God!_ Is everything alright! Elena?" - she asked slightly panicked and a bit more awake.

"Everyone is ok. I just need relationship advice..." - he mumbled embarrassed.

"Sorry? Is this another joke?"- Caroline asked slightly taken aback -"You what?"

"You heard me Miss Forbes... Can we get together? ...Please?"

"Sure! Hmmm, meet me at the grill in 40 minutes?"

"Great! Thanks Care!" - she could feel Stefan's smile through the line before he hung up and she couldn't help but smile herself before getting up and getting ready at vamp speed to meet him.

.

.

.

Predictably, as he entered the boarding house, Damon made a bee line to his drinks cart.

"Fuck!" - he growled swallowing his whiskey in one go - "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" - he bellowed running his hands maniacally through his raven hair - "How did I become so pussy whipped?"

"Funny, I was wondering the same thing." - Elena asked as she leaned lazily against the wall -"The Damon I know is not the kind of guy to start something and not end it." - she smiled lasciviously running her fingers on her lips.

Damon had to blink thrice to ensure that A. he was not seeing things and, B. This was not Katherine as Elena strutted seductively his way.

The new vampire girl nonchalantly invaded Damon's personal space sporting a smirk to trump all of his. As Elena got close enough that he could feel her breath fawning over his face, she raised those impossible to resist eyes to his and her nail came to graze at the opening of his button down shirt.

"I mean,"- she said shyly loosing some of her bravado - "Why else would one walk away from such an explosive kiss?" - her hand snaked up to wrap around his neck and tangle on his hair.

"Elena..." - he practically purred.

"I'm right, right?" - she whispered her confidence dwindling, making Damon smile because this was 100% proof that this was Elena and not Katherine the queen B.

Elena smiled back somewhat reassured.

"We shouldn't..." - Damon said without any conviction as he ran one hand through her hair.

"Oh I think we definitely should..." - she mewled pressing her body against his for emphasis and tugging at his hair.

"But Stefan..."- Damon whispered in a halfhearted protest as his obvious hard on pressed against her crotch.

"Is not here right now." - Elena whispered back as she placed a soft wet kiss at the corner of his mouth to silence him - "And you deserve a _thank you_ for going along with my messed up plan, don't you?"

"When you put in that way..." - a lusty growl escaped Damon's lips as his hand snaked around her waist and into her silky hair -"It would be very very rude of me not to collect." - he drawled.

"Very..." - she purred as she touched her lips to his.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Read and review as always ok?**


	11. All there is is this moment

**AN: I had hoped to complete this fiction before the new TVD season started and I finally realized that it is not possible. Real life has gotten in the way too many times and I am falling short on a lot of deliveries... Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, specially those of you that were frustrated I stopped at the edge of the smut scene. xoxo**

* * *

Damon's strong arms, Damon's luscious lips, Damon's velvety skin, Damon's sensuous smell... Damon, Damon Damon it was all that Elena could think of as she melted against him.

Their kiss started slow and gentle but was also insistent and demanding. Their bodies tangling inch by inch around each other, answering to the primal need. Skin connecting to skin, desire fueling desire, all raising in pitch to the moment when Damon swiped his tongue against her lips asking for entrance.

As her body arched instinctively, Elena accepted and Damon understood the complete surrender it implied and all caution and hesitation left them. Their tongues caressed and battled simultaneously, urging their lust to catch even more on fire, to consume them with sensations and reactions, sounds and actions, to burn them to cinder from the low of their core to the high of their souls. Damon and Elena's hands followed the trail of need and want as they clawed and ripped to shreds all that was not skin, all that stood in the way of the immediacy of more contact.

As Elena uncovered Damon's torso, his dark jeans still hung impossibly low on his hips. She palmed her hand over his chest muscles, scratching the taunt skin here and there and gasped at the exquisiteness of his body. Years of hurt betrayed Damon's instincts as he, misunderstanding her reaction for regret, automatically retreated back away from her arms as if burned.

"Damon..." - Elena pleaded feeling the loss but he only shook his head in response, his expression grim and determined as he looked down.

Clearing some of the fog out of her head, Elena eyed him more carefully - "Damon? What's wrong?"- she asked honestly confused, tendrils of rejection starting to wound themselves around her heart -"Y-you don't want me?"

Damon's head snapped up and he looked at her with a grimace as he rolled his eyes, confusion knitting his eyebrows further.

"Of course I want you!" - he growled waving in the direction of his obvious arousal and them at her state of undress.

Elena bit her lower lip as she approached him slowly, gracefully, like if he was a wounded animal.

"Don't"- he said tersely balling his fists at his sides -"Don't come any closer..."

The roughness of his voice, its pleading tone and his stance were like splinters in her parched heart. All Elena knew was that she wanted him, that she needed him.

"I can be noble Elena..." - he said with emotion, his lips a thin line -"God knows I have never wanted anything as much as I want you..."

"Damon..."

"No!" - he snapped -"Let me get this out... "- he pleaded -"Elena, I will even share you with my brother if that is all that I can get..."- Elena cringed at the burden she had selfishly trusted upon him.

"But what I cannot do, what _I will not_ do..." - he sighed and looked at her with vulnerable eyes -"Is have your eyes, your heart fill with regret... I cannot have you second guessing this thing between us."- he shook his head sadly.

"I won't" - she said with resolve resuming her advance towards him.

"I cannot have you give... give yourself and take it back Elena..."- he let his head hung low and Elena could see the tears streaming down his cheeks - "I wouldn't, I cannot survive that..." - he finished tiredly.

She reached to wipe his tears and raise his face to reassure him

"Damon, I won't regret this. I won't regret us. _I will never regret us_." - she whispered softly, looking him in the eyes and rubbing soothingly over his cheek.

"You say that Elena." - he said through gritted teeth - "But a second ago you gasped..."

Elena looked at him for a heart beat before her eyes bulged and she doubled up with laughter. Damon growled and towered menacingly over her.

"Do my feelings amuse you Elena?" - he asked angrily.

Elena bit her lip to reign herself in, wiping her eyes and calming her breath.

"No love they don't." - his eyes widened at the pet name as she reached tenderly for his cheek -"But you do..." - she said sweetly as he glared at her - "Don't pout, I am trying to have a serious conversation with my soul mate."

"I won't pout if you don't tease _or lie_ Elena." - Damon replied wryly.

"I am _not_ teasing _or_ lying Damon!" - she hissed - "_You are my love and you are my soul mate_."- she said fiercely -"But it is kind of funny that you would think I gasped out of rejecting you when..." - she shied away -"Well, the reaction was for something else altogether."

"You taught me no different _love._" - he quipped.

"You are right." - Elena answered saddened - "If I promise to spend eternity making up for it..."- she leaned against his bare chest, her hands resting on his collar bone -"Will you let me?"- she purred and smiled like a sweet spoiled child.

Damon couldn't contain the smirk forming on his mouth. He had always know the girl was a manipulator, but to watch her try to charm him into her web with her youthful antics was delectable.

"Maybe..." - he teased, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer.

"Maybe?" - she repeated a little disappointed and pouting.

"Yeah pouty." - he tapped her nose lovingly -"_Maybe_, if you tell me what made you gasp." - he wiggled his brows cheekily.

If Elena had been human she would have blushed 50 shades of red. As it was she looked down letting her hair hide her face from Damon's prying eyes. Her reaction made Damon worry and loose the swagger. With a soft nudge, he pulled her chin up so she would look at him.

"That bad?"- he asked brokenly as he searched her eyes.

"Embarrassing... not bad..." - she mumbled and it was only thanks to his vampire hearing that he could decipher her words.

Damon chuckled, making Elena glare at him.

"You are enjoying this." - she said accusingly.

"Just tell me." - he gave her a dazzling smile.

Elena huffed and pushed him away from her, turning and letting her body collapse on the couch as she twisted her hands nervously.

"Well..." - she started looking firmly at the floorboards - "I gasped be-because I realized that..." - she pushed her hair behind her ear -"That I had never been with a man before..."- she said quietly.

"_What do you mean Elena_?" - Damon hissed slightly annoyed - "I know you've "_been"_" - Damon made exaggerated air quotes -"with baby bro before. So what game are you playing?"

Elena looked at him with raised eyebrows as if he was missing a marble or two. She got up and got in Damon's face looking at him angrily.

"Exactly!" - She growled -"Don't you see?"- she asked exasperated.

Damon stood there still as a statue staring at her.

"Urgh!" - she waved her hands in frustration - "Damon, I've been with Matt when I was 16, then with Stefan when I was 17, the same ages as they were."

"Ergo, you have been with men before." - Damon said wincing in distaste.

"No Damon." - she bit out loosing her temper -"I've been with _boys_ Damon, never a man!" - she poked him on the chest accusingly with her finger -"And definitely _not_ with such an experienced _ladies_ man!" - she huffed - "That's why I gasped you idiot!"- she bellowed.

"Because that's a bad thing?" - he asked tentatively, honestly curious and a little uncertain.

"No genius!" - she quipped but them let her voice become soft again - "It's different..."- she swallowed hard - "You feel different under my hands..."

A deep growl erupted from Damon's chest and he reached to pull Elena up and close, placing her hands on his chest.

"_How_ am I different Elena?" - he purred breathing into her ear - "Tell me..., show me."

Elena let out a lusty sigh, stretching her body wantonly in his hold as she contracted her fingers, scratching Damon's skin in the process. Damon had to school himself still so he wouldn't pounce on her and show how much of a man he was.

Elena looked at him heavy lidded as her hand glided smoothly up his neck.

"From what I can tell" - she whispered biting her lip - "The differences are subtle... but significant." - she traced his jaw slowly - "Like for example... You have to shave everyday because your body has aged to that point... And on your lazy days" - she smiled at him lovingly - "I can see the stubble and I long to feel its texture like this..." - she licked a trail from his neck to his jaw making him purr in delight.

"Then," - Elena said slightly out of breath - "there are the expression lines on your face." - she gazed at him as she ran her fingers over the lines - "Yours are deeper... more pronounced... Because you had more time to live and to feel..."- she kissed his eyelids gently, making him want to cry at the love pouring from her gestures.

"The line of your jaw"- she nibbled alongside the chosen part - "Is more outlined and set." - her hands came up -"Your neck"- she ghosted her hands around it - "Is thicker, more defined..." - she placed a wet kiss on his pulse point, letting her fangs graze it, making Damon's eyes roll back - "It highlights this perfect expanse of skin just before your collar bone." - she traced his anatomy with her tongue making Damon shiver in response.

Elena's hands glided down his chest and harshly tweaked his nipples eliciting a hiss.

"Your nipples are slightly more tanned because you were no longer a youth and liked to be improper." - she grinned - "So you allowed your self to walk bare-chested and sun yourself."- she whispered hotly before laving at each nipple with devotion earning mumbled curses from Damon's lips.

"Your muscles here" - she scratched her nails down his arms - "And here" - she scratched a trail from his chest to the edge of his jeans - " Are also more defined." - she placed a soft wet kiss under his belly button - "An then there is this trails that leads..."

"Elena..." - Damon whispered as he tangled his hands in her hair to bring her up to eye level - "Enough of talking." - he purred and kissed her furiously.

Elena responded with enthusiasm and her naked legs wrapped around his waist, her core rubbing against the band of his jeans. Damon's hands cupped her head and her round derriere simultaneously trying to merge their bodies together.

She blinked as she felt the air move and them her body fly through the air and land on his bed.

"No point taking risks we do not have to." - Damon acknowledged and she understood that being caught in delito flagrante would not help anyone.

"Does that mean we are going to behave?" - she teased under heavy eye lids as she slowly crossed her legs to give him a better view.

"Not in a million years babe." - he purred as he locked the door behind him and pounced on her in a heart beat.

"Good" - she purred -"Good God Damon!"- she yelped as his fangs sank into the inside of her legs and catapulted her to her first ever instant orgasm -"Ffffuck!"- she mumbled incoherently .

Damon chuckled satisfied and laved at the wound before looking up to meet her eyes.

"No babe, that is hat comes next." - he smiled devilishly and Elena mock slapped him in her haze.

"I will get you back Damon." - she hissed -"Just wait and see..."

"Oh I am counting on it." - he purred back, his eyes making her melt -"But for now..."- he moved slowly down, eyes never leaving hers -"Enjoy the ride."

"Hmmmm."- was all the response she could muster after his tongue connected with her core. Elena was sure that life didn't get any better than this.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? xoxo**


	12. Ordering off the menu

**AN: Hello everyone, thank you for the very nice reviews for the previous chapter. In this chapter there is no DElena (sorry) as we need to further the plot for Stefan. Hopefully last chapter will keep you tied up until the next hot scene comes about. Writing this particular chapter has been frustrating since I have already written the chapters after this and I didn't really care for taking care of baby bro. But it was a necessary evil, hopefully it will please the people that like the green eyed vampire. xoxo**

* * *

When Caroline arrived at the Grill Stefan was already there playing at the pool table.

"Hello stranger."- Caroline greeted cheerfully, all sunshine and unicorns.

"Hello Caroline." – Stefan greeted back putting his queue aside and kissing the blonde on the cheek -"Thank you fro coming."

Not one for dancing around the issue, Caroline went bulldozer straight for the elephant in the room.

"So… Did I wake up in an alternative universe or did you say that you wanted relationship advice?"

Stefan chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah… I did."- he grimaced –"Do you want something to eat first?"

Caroline nodded and let him lead her to a booth. They spent the next minutes reading the menu, choosing their food and ordering it. Once the waitress was out of hearing range, Caroline leaned across the table with a serious expression.

"Ok, spill. What is going on?"

And spill Stefan did. Actually, Caroline had never heard him talk so much. He started with Elena's ultimatum or rather proposal as he called it. Caroline sympathized over how un-Elena like the idea was and agreed with him that it was all probably a way for her not to break the tentative bond between the brothers. Caroline disagreed with Stefan's belief that Elena did not have any feelings romantic feelings left for him, going as far as to list point by point the reasons why she thought so. As she stole his last fry, she teased him about the possibility of kinky sex, making him laugh and relax a little. Overall, Caroline let him talk about all the things that had bothered him since the first time Damon met Elena - all his suspicions, the denials, half truths and sexual tensions…The purge leaving Stefan feeling lighter and unable to stop smiling.

"We should have done this a long time ago Caroline."- Stefan smiled at the blonde as he reached for her hand over the table –"Thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Don't mention it." – Caroline beamed as she squeezed his hand back but then her eyes took a different glint and she cocked her head in an eerily Damon like fashion.

"Do you trust me?"- she asked suddenly.

"Of course I do." – Stefan replied slightly taken aback.

"Then follow me." – she pulled him out of the booth, placed a twenty dollar bill on the table and escorted him out of the grill and into her car.

"Where are we going Caroline?"- Stefan asked confused.

"You will see."- was all the response he got as the blonde sped out of the car park in the direction of the highway.

They drove in silence for 20 minutes until Caroline took a highway exit, followed it down a windy road and parked at a Motel.

"Caroline?" – Stefan asked worriedly as he took his surroundings.

"Wait here."

Caroline was out of the car before he could reply and back by the time he had gotten out of it, closing its door noisily behind him.

"Follow me." – she ordered dragging him along by his hand until they stood in front of a door that Caroline quickly open and pulled them through, locking it behind her.

Stefan took in the room wearily before he turned around to face her looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Caroline was leaning against the red Motel door looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Relax Stefan." – she purred amused.

"I would" - he sneered -"If I knew what this was about." – he bit out tersely digging his hands in his pockets.

"Gee, way to kill the mood."- she said in a huff as she walked passed him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mood?' – Stefan said aghast –"What are you talking about Caroline?"- he said exasperated.

Caroline rolled her eyes and tapped the spot on the bed next to her gently.

"Sit down Stefan." – she ordered and when he didn't budge –"I promise I won't bite…yet." – she smiled sweetly.

Stefan tensed up but sat down next to her anyway. He was about to say something but was silenced by a peck on his lips.

"Car…"

Another peck.

"Re…"

Another peck and this time Stefan eyed her inquisitively.

"That's right Stefan. It's my turn to talk and whenever you interrupt…" – she smiled lasciviously at him.

Stefan swallowed dry and nodded, wondering what the hell was going on with the girls around him these days.

"Before this goes any further I need you to know that I understand that you love Elena" – Stefan made to say something and Caroline leaned in as a warning so he stayed silent. –"and also that I understand that we are friends. So this is me as your friend trying to help you ok?"

Stefan nodded but didn't dare say a word.

"Good, you are learning." – she patted his leg softly –"So, we have agreed that Elena's offer is more a "let's not hurt Stefan" thing than a "I want to sleep with both brothers" affair right?"

He nodded with a grimace.

"Still, you want to go ahead and take the offer because it is better to have a part of her than nothing at all, right?

Another sad nod.

"Now, when Damon kissed Elena in the forest you felt like ripping his spleen out. So… it is fair to say that if he fucks her…Oh don't look at me like that!" – Caroline admonished –"That when he fucks her you are probably going to lose it, right?"

Stefan replied with a low growl.

"Just as I thought."- Caroline beamed at being right –"So what I propose is that, to even out the scales, that before your little ménage a trois, we sleep together." – she said simply.

"You can't be serious!" – Stefan blurted out jolting upright.

"Oh I am." – she said standing up and crossing her arms defiantly –"Hear me out Stefan."

He was about to protest but Caroline's stance meant that she was serious so licking his lips nervously he nodded.

"Sleeping with me will help you hold yourself back for the following reasons: 1 because of guilt, 2 because one cannot be truly possessive or righteous when one has not been the paragon of good behavior, 3 because it will help you detach yourself a little from the situation."

Stefan made to reply but Caroline silenced him with a glare.

"Furthermore, you are worried about how you measure up against Damon. Don't give me that incredulous look."- she warned him –"I know that you are. How could you not? His rep is enough to give anyone performance anxiety. Lucky for us, since I have been with him in the sack, I can compare and answer that easily once we had sex too. Stop rolling your eyes at me Stefan!"- Caroline shouted a little – "I get that this is way too kinky for you and that your moral compass is going off the charts. I get it ok?"- Caroline bit out annoyed –"But I'm not the one that asked for advice OR the one that agreed to sharing my girlfriend with my brother. So grow up and cut out the "I am so outraged" routine!" – Caroline said angrily and took a breath to calm herself down before continuing – "You also need to remember what it is like to have sex with a vampire. Because going all careful and loving on Elena as if she was human is not going to cut it on the comparison chart. And you will need to bite her," – Stefan head snapped up and his eyes went wide – "_You know_ that you will have to Stefan. You don't want her getting that pleasure only from Damon do you?" – she asked contemptuously.

Stefan stood in front of her as still as a statue, a myriad of emotions battling themselves inside of him, the lines on his forehead piling up.

"You can speak now." – Caroline waved in his direction and Stefan took a deep breath in to gather courage –"You know that I am right Stefan."

"I know…"- he answered quietly –"All that you said is true Caroline… And yet, I don't think I can do this…" – he waved between them –"I haven't been with anyone else since …since Elena and I started dating."

"Not even when you left with Klaus?"- Caroline asked skeptically and he shook his head –"That's sweet Stefan. And for what matters," – she smiled kindly -"neither has Elena."- Stefan gave her a look full of hope.

"Stefan, Damon and Elena may have been dancing around each other since day one. And God knows that your brother is a tease and devilishly handsome. But until the last time I've talked to her, nothing physical had happened between them beyond the kisses you already knew about ok?"

Stefan let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks Caroline…The idea has been haunting me…" – he said placing his head between his hands as he plopped back on the edge of the bed.

Caroline knelt down in front of him and reached out to bring his chin up to her eye level.

"So we are back to the original question Stefan"- she whispered –"Do you trust me."

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think, xoxo**


	13. The wise leading the blind

**Looooong AN: So I just watched TVD S4 E02 and, predictably, we have another vampire hunter in town (shocking!), a new Anna look alike love interest for Jeremy (really?) and a hissy fitty self righteous idealistic Stefan (what else is new?). BTW, he got all jealous and everything, but did he offer for Elena to drink from him? I'm just saying... What was really nice was to have the whole Alaric/Damon scene and I am glad the writers finally realized they have killed most "over 30" characters(I mean the fictional age of course) so there aren't many jaded characters left. Caroline teaching Elena was also good, Candice is great when they give her room to act. I wish they had put more effort in the Damon & Elena blood sharing scene, but beggars can't be choosers and it was a nice touch and captured what a lot of writers have written about in FF. BTW, didn't Stefan say that the bullets would have killed Tyler if he was only a vampire? So why didn't they kill Damon? Thank God for small mercies.**

**Anyway, I particularly liked the "save the damsel in distress" church bathroom scene, it made me smile (I'm weird that way). Also, it may be because I am a DElena shipper but the whole "Stefan you turn me on let's have vamp sex" scene didn't really convince me. Tyler's "self sacrificing behavior is almost believable, Matt "drink from me" was sweet and, I can't believe I am going to say this, Bonnie was almost bearable! **

**Am I happy? Nope... Am I hopeful? A little... Unfortunately for me this is the last episode I am going to be able to watch till December - I am literally dying because of that - because I will be going abroad where TVD is a season behind and dubbed... So no new plot developments for me... It is also the reason there will be no more updates after the 24th of October. But until then, enjoy:**

* * *

_Caroline knelt down in front of him and reached out to bring his chin up to her eye level._

_"So we are back to the original question Stefan"- she whispered –"Do you trust me."_

"Do I trust you?" – Stefan repeated more to himself than in answer to Caroline's question, looking at her with bewildered eyes.

Caroline smiled sweetly, fully understanding the source of his inner turmoil. After all, this was Stefan, straight laced, keep a lid on it Stefan. A vampire that lived on animal's blood so he wouldn't lose his hold on his blood lust. He was also the eternal bashful boy, an idealist and a stickler for high morals and virtues. More so, he believed his own propaganda of being the "good bother" never mind his ripper alter ego. Therefore Caroline's proposition, much like Elena's, was asking him to leave all the things he held dear and in high esteem behind. Unfortunately divesting himself of his just washed, ironed and pressed persona was central to the issue if he intended to go through with the ménage à trois Elena had proposed.

As if reaching a similar conclusion Stefan let out a sigh of surrender and placed his hands in Caroline's.

"I trust you."- he said firmly.

Caroline leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I won't lie and say you won't regret it"- she whispered in his ear-"because that is just who you are Stefan. But it will help you get through this peculiar arrangement with Damon and Elena ok?"- she finished by giving him a meaningful look and squeezing his hands affectionately before standing up.

Stefan gave her a tense nod, unable to form words or coherent phrases adequate for this moment. He was a man surrendering to the whims of fate, resigned in the hand that he was dealt. Caroline would have been offended at his "dead man walking" expression if she didn't know how hard this was for her friend. She slowly reached for the scarf around her neck, it was one of the silk "bite covering" Hervè Leger scarves Damon had gifted her. It seemed fitting that it would now be used to protect his brother from emotional wounds as she helped Stefan get ready to love and bed both Damon and Elena. Caroline couldn't help thinking how life had come around full circle to this moment where she could help the man that ensured she survived those first months of vampirism.

Under Stefan's curious scrutiny, Caroline carefully folded the scarf into a long band, slowly pushing it in front of his slightly panicked eyes.

"This will help too Stefan."- she said reassuringly as allowed her to blind fold him –"You can think of me as Elena if that helps you." - she whispered knowing that it wouldn't work that way –"I promise not to take offense." – she gave his cheek another sweet kiss.

Caroline pulled Stefan to his feet and he gasped a little from tension and sense deprivation. His attention focused when soft hands traveled around his arms, his back, his neck and Stefan started letting the sensations take over. He felt Caroline's fingers tangle with his hair, digging in and scratching his scalp in an oddly arousing but soothing manner. His own arms rose of their own volition and wrapped around a waist that felt wrong but was nonetheless inviting. As Caroline's nails made a trail to his jaw, her thumbs met over Stefan's parted lips and she ran circles on the sensitive skin. She felt his hold on her tighten and their hips press against each other teasingly. She leaned in and pressed a feather soft kiss to his mouth, trembling a little at the first contact. Stefan didn't fare much better, a shiver running down his spine as the inviting wetness of the girl's mouth reached him. Tentatively, he leaned further into the pliable body he held in his arms, his lips seeking hers, a low moan rumbling inside of him when they connected with purpose. Neither of them knew who started it, but it wasn't long before they were enjoying deeper kisses, angling their faces for a better connection, their tongues rubbing and their chests rumbling as their purred in contentment.

Caroline's kisses, escaped his mouth to discover a trail down his neck. Stefan's head tilt back in pleasure as Caroline's hands followed suit and in one swift motion she ripped his top off his torso. She was rewarded by a lusty growl and her arm wrapped around his delicious neck whilst the other dug into his strong biceps. Her own lust going up a notch or two at the sight of a tattoo she didn't know existed. She mewled and started assaulting his beautiful torso, clawing at the muscles, sucking at his nipples and eliciting moan after moan from the older vampire.

Suddenly Stefan's hands took hold of her head and brought her up abruptly. Caroline looked at him confused and uncertain as he kept a hold on her face with one hand and reached to pull the blindfold away with another. The girl was convinced that that was it, game over, no more making out with the hot vampire in front of her. To her surprise, when Stefan removed the scarf, he looked at her intently. He really looked at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time. His eyes were reaching for her soul, searching her eyes with something that resembled adoration.

Stefan reached for her hand with his free one, bringing it slowly to his lips and kissed it devotionally. He caressed Caroline's skin with his soft lips as he looked deep into her eyes in a silent conversation of gratitude, friendship and desire. Caroline forgot how to breathe as she looked at him mesmerized. She was the victim of a heady mix of adoration and lust with her eyes hooded, her lips parched and her body quivering. Stefan's hands glided down her torso and gingerly started to pull her top up. Caroline shook her head smiling mischievously and brought his hands to the collar of her top, daring him with a look to rip it off vampire style.

Stefan gave her an amused dazzling smile as he wet his lips and raised an eye brow in a "You think I won't do it?" expression that made her legs wobbly. Caroline's smirk mirrored his as he leaned to rest his forehead on hers before he aggressively ripped her top and bra off in on swift motion. Caroline couldn't help but gasp as the fabric fell in pieces around her. She never dreamed that Stefan could be so forceful and delicious.

"Game on sexy."- she purred and pounced on him pushing Stefan on the bed.

Before they landed he had already turned them around and was on top of her. Holding her arms against the mattress his knee firmly pressed to her core, massaging the wetness he could smell in the air. Caroline moaned at the contact, arching her back and leaving her breast at the mercy of the vampire on top of her. Stefan wasted no time and captured one of the offered nipples into his mouth. He laved and sucked it harshly sending jolts in the body beneath him. When he sank his fangs around her peak, Caroline bucked so hard that he thought she was going to send him flying off. Having Stefan Salvatore drinking from her, from this intimate spot, sent Caroline on fire. When he slipped a practiced hand under her skirt to caress her nub, she lost all sense of reality and she was sent over the edge of bliss.

Caroline was a babbling a stream of nonsensical nothings, letting the orgasmic tide envelop her with its cataclysmic force. At some point Stefan had removed the fangs from her breast and his hand was caressing her blonde locks. Caroline opened her eyes to look up at him, feeling breathless and exhilarated.

"You are good…"- she purred quietly.

Stefan chuckled good-heatedly.

"You seemed surprised." – he smiled down at her.

"I am."- she said seductively –"In a very very pleased way… Come here"

Caroline pulled him into a scorching kiss, kissing the air out of him in retribution for the mind numbing pleasure he had given her. She used her vampire speed to switch their positions and was straddling him before Stefan knew what she was doing. She grazed a manicured finger from the top of his chest to the edge of his trousers, her eyes full of mischief.

"Now I'm the one curious about what other kinds of fun you excel at." – she offered suggestively as she undid his belt, zipper and pulled his trousers and underwear down unceremoniously.

"My my" – she said in a lusty whisper –"Looks like I found myself a delicious treat."

Her eyes twinkled with lust and Stefan drunk her in, all blonde curls and heavenly breasts, hand wrapped around his erection as she straddled him. Stefan ran lazy hands up and down her milky white tights, enjoying the downy skin as she started to play with his member. Her hands were firm and dexterous as she ran them up and down his shaft, rubbing a thumb now and then at its head and eliciting appreciative moans from Stefan's chest. When he thought he had enough of the teasing and was ready to pounce on her, Caroline surprised him by going down on him. He was assaulted by her velvety tongue caressing the length of him as he was allowed to plunge deeper and deeper into her mouth. This to Stefan was the point of no return, so far the exercise had been a means to an end and although he had been aroused he had not lost his detachment. Now, with the head of his erection hitting the back of Caroline's throat, the kid gloves were off and he stopped holding himself back.

Stefan let out a guttural growl, grabbing a surprised Caroline, bringing her up and kissing her voraciously as he pulled them out of the bed and slammed against the writing desk on the other side of the room. She responded to his aggressive behavior with enthusiasm, letting out a keening cry of need when he turned her around and pushed her onto the desk roughly. She felt his hand grasp possessively at her left hip and the other find purchase in her locks. Without warning Stefan plunged his erection into her core as he pulled her backwards by her hair making her arch back. He pounded into her mercilessly, one hand keeping her still by her gold locks and the other kneading her breast roughly.

The "in control" Stefan would have been horrified at this primal behavior but Caroline's screams, moans and pants were only driving him wilder. No longer aware of the purpose for this exchange, no longer gentle and caring, Stefan was fucking Caroline at vampire strength and speed. Both of their minds were reeling at this unexpected show of stamina, skill and voracity. As Caroline's walls clamped around him from too much stimuli, Stefan let out a primeval growl and came like a freight train inside of her abused core. Exhausted he collapsed against her glistening back, finally letting go of the death grip in her hair.

Caroline chuckled softly underneath him and Stefan would have moved if he wasn't so worn out by his performance.

"I guess you didn't really need a reminder on how to have vamp sex."- she said wistfully.

Stefan reached out and brushed the hair off her face gently so that they could look at each other.

"I never had it before…" – he admitted bashfully.

"Oh" – was all Caroline could muster and then –"Not even with Katherine?"

"I was never with Katherine when I was a vampire."- he said somewhat embarrassed to be discussing this topic whilst still inside of her –"All the sex I have had in my undead life has been with humans."

"I didn't expect that." – she said smiling sweetly and a bit surprised.

"Neither did I."- he quipped smirking at her.

"That is not what I meant!" - Caroline laughed –"But yeah… it was something." – she chuckled a little more and then turned wide eyed to him –"Already?"- she asked in awe.

"I guess so." – he smirked, moving his hips forward so that his member could harden further inside of her as he nibbled at her ear.

"Okay, okay."- she said breathlessly pushing herself up –"But round two will have to be in the shower. Not even my vampire healing powers can fix these bruises this fast."

Stefan froze at her words, guilt coloring his features.

"I am sorry Care."- he said dropping his head.

Caroline turned around and eyed him speculatively.

"Oh no you don't."- she said seriously –"I fully expect a repeat performance Mr Salvatore."

He smiled back at her and she reached out for his hand to tow him to the bathroom.

"I haven't been fucked senseless like that for a long long time." – she admitted –"And I love it!" – she said with a giggle as she pulled the smiling man under the hot spray with her.

"You are wonderful Care…"- he said with feeling as he captured her lips with his and slammed her body against the tiles.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. You don't know how much it pains me to write "sexual" Stefan when there is no Damon involved to inspire me. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! xoxo**


	14. The one

**AN: Dearest readers, I am leaving in two days, but fret not because I have at least two much chapters to this story that will be published before then.**

**BTW I would just like to say a word about reviews. Those of you that take pains to write to me know how psyched and happy I get when I receive a review. It is my way to connect to you all, to know that I am writing something that is both engaging and worth reading. From time to time I get a bad review, and I honestly do not mind so long as the review is respectful (it's ok to agree to disagree) and not vicious. **

**Chapter 11 of this story received mixed reviews, and that is cool because it also lead to some mini discussions over PM. However, I resent the flaming review I received from a guest that was unnecessarily vicious and didn't give me the option to answer back. ****So, if you don't like what I wrote, at least try to be human about the way you review. **

**I write from my heart and I enjoy our writer/reader exchanges, don't be a spoil sport. xoxo**

* * *

Elena woke up slowly, lazily, stretching languidly against the softest velvety skin as she felt a strong hand wrap around hers.

"You let me sleep..." - she murmured against Damon's delicious chest.

"You looked like your body needed it." - he chuckled deviously, the _double entendre_ not lost in her as Elena pushed herself on her elbow to look at him.

"Cocky much?" - she teased.

"Oh very very much." - he answered suggestively as he brought their tangled hands down until she could feel his arousal under her skin.

Damon's eyes were midnight blue with lust, Elena's were pools of melted onyx. She freed her hand from his and began to explore the erection at her finger tips. Elena wrapped her fingers around, smiling at finally being here, in this bed, with Damon. She gave his hard on a couple of determined squeezes, watching Damon's reactions like a panther. She glided her soft hand up and down his member, learning its feel and girth, reveling on its smoothness. Her thumb made a path under and them over the head, spreading the pre-cum around.

Elena demurely brought her hand up only to suggestively nip and then suck her thumb to learn his taste. She was rewarded with a low purr from the vampire as she licked her lips greedily. Elena got up on her knees, bending down to lay a soft but very wet kiss on Damon's lips. Her hair cascaded over his chest tickling it as his hand cupped her cheek, caressing circles on her skin. This was earnest and slow love making, it was sweet but nonetheless intensive, like a dormant volcano flexing its power before exploding. Elena kissed his lips one last time before smiling sucking at and then blowing softly at his ear. She glided down his body, nipping at his throat and caressing his skin with devotional attentiveness.

Damon's hands tightened in her auburn tresses as he surrendered to this slip of a girl that held the power to undo him like no one else. He had desired her love for so long that this lazy love making was the perfect medicine to heal his bruised heart. Damon also needed time to accept that this was really happening and slamming her against a wall simply would not do... yet.

Of course he was starved for her body, how could he not be? But above all else he was starved of love, of being loved for the right reasons. He had always been a devil in the bedroom, but more often that he would like to admit, that was all that he was to his partners... In all truth, he could smell Elena's arousal, hear her erratic dead heartbeat and tell that she was interest in him sexually. Again, how could she not be? He was the perfect alluring seduction trap... However, beyond her desire for him, Damon could detect the intent with which she carried out every caress, every kiss, every motion. Elena was spelling out her love, her commitment to him in this little unhurried interlude. She was mapping out his geography, cataloging his reactions and committing them all to her brain and heart.

Damon breath caught when he felt her nails graze his chest from collar bone to belly button, before a wet kiss was planted strategically under the latter. He felt the silk of her hair run over his chest, the defined muscles of his abdomen, caress over his member and his sac, down to the erogenous zone of his inner tights. Damon's eyes rolled to the back of his head, never in his 175 years had anyone used their hair in such a pleasurable manner on him. He felt Elena's blunt little teeth nibble at the artery in his inner tight like he had done on her.

"You can bite me Elena ..."- Damon whispered huskily running his hands into her hair.

"Soon Damon."- she purred -"Just not yet."

As he was about to give her one of his trademark smart ass replies, Elena floored him by wrapping her luscious lips over his penis and plunging it deep into her mouth. Damon's hips bucked up of their own volition as he panted from the sensation of having the girl he loved bobbing her head up and down his erection, alternating with tongue swipes over the head and sometimes down on his perineum. Elena was bringing Damon to his orgasm hard and fast, her nails grazing his skin, coaxing nonsensical mutterings as her lips sucked him into oblivion and over the edge.

"You better move...Ah-ahahhhh... I'm going to come..." - he announced hoarsely digging his hands into her hair and trying to dislodge her lips from his member.

Elena doubled her efforts glad that he couldn't budge her now that she was a vampire too. With a last swirl of tongue, some pressure from her knuckle at his perineum and a sudden deep trust into her welcoming mouth, Damon came violently. Elena drank him greedily until not a drop was left. She came up to face him with a self satisfied smile gracing her swollen lips.

"Where did you learn to do that?"- Damon panted smiling at her and enjoying the pride glowing from her.

"Caroline." - Elena replied simply with a smirk and Damon frowned.

"She never did _that_ to me." - he said absentmindedly.

"She wouldn't have."- Elena smiled wistfully, glad that she could o longer blush -"She, I mean the three of us, learned that move for when we met "the one", you know?"- she shrugged trying to diffuse the importance of her confession.

"By the "three of us" I assume you mean Bonnie?" - Damon asked surprised and when Elena nodded -"God, I hope that for Jeremy's sake he _is_ "the one". Do you think he is?" - he chuckled.

"Eeew! I so don't want to picture that! - she swatted his chest weakly - "He's my brother Damon! Not the right post-coital question to ask!"

"Ok, I have another inappropriate post-coital question for you then." - Elena eyed him wearily.

"Go on..." - she sighed.

"Did my brother ever... I mean... Did you ever think he was "the one"?"- he asked anxiously playing with a lock of her hair to distract himself.

"I did think he might be..." - she said carefully and felt Damon humor deflate a little - "And I thought of doing it... But it never was the right time..."

"So you didn't? I mean, You didn't do this with him?"- Damon asked eagerly visibly relaxing when she shook her head -"Good...that's good." - he muttered on.

"I don't get you."- Elena looked at him slightly crossed - "You have had literally thousands of lovers. Including my doppelganger my mother,my best friend and an original. How is it that you feel entitled to judge what I did or didn't do with the other _two_ guys I have ever been with?" - Elena asked sitting up with a frown.

Damon moved himself to lean against the headboard, his hand rubbing nervous circles on her naked tight.

"He is my brother Elena... The one that always gets chosen before me...instead of me..." - he said morosely - "And you may be in my bed today, and you may have made promises to me..."- he eyed her wearily -"_But when **I** keep my promises to you_ and share you with my brother... Well excuse me if I want as many reassurances as I can get that I am "the one" that you chose."

Elena's eyes widened and she reached for his face.

"I'm sorry Damon..."- she said quietly -"Maybe it is a stupid idea leading him on. Maybe this situation cannot be fixed... The heartache will come one way or another..." - she mumbled dejectedly -"Lets call it off." - she nodded firmly.

"No."- Damon said simply - "This is the best way...even if it kills me to share you...for now this is the best way... I don't want to lose my brother again... And I don't want you to wallow in guilt for all eternity."

"Are you sure?"- Elena asked one more time uncertain as the two halves of the argument battling for dominance in her mind.

"Yes."- Damon replied with determination - "But can I have this... Can I be "the one", always the only one to have this?"- he asked with a vulnerability Elena had seldom seen.

Elena cocked her head pensively and nodded.

"Do I get a maneuver to call my own?" - she asked curious.

Elena could have sworn that Damon's reaction was akin to blushing for a human.

"Well..." - he said awkwardly - "As you pointed out I have been around..."

"So I guess there isn't _anything_ left that could be only mine." - Elena bit out more annoyed that she would like, the tell tale pout forming on her indignant lips.

"Not much left... But I can think of two things you can choose to claim as your own..." - Damon admitted quietly.

"Two things?" - Elena leaned in expectantly.

Damon nodded smiling a little at her childlike eagerness.

"Come here." - he asked and Elena came willingly - "Number one is something I've never ever done..." - he leaned in to whisper at her ear and Elena would have blushed crimson if she could.

"Seriously?" - she asked wide eyed waiting for him to deny it.

"I know right?" - he chuckled awkwardly - "And number two is something I've done only twice but never with someone I loved..." - he leaned in and whispered again in her ear.

"Ok, I don't know which one is more surprising..." - she said biting her lower lip pensively -"Ok, the first one is... No the second..."

"_The question is_ which one _do you_ want to call your own."- he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively - "The one you choose I promise that I will not do with anyone else _ever_. I'll pinky swear if you like."- Elena smiled at the weak attempt at levity -"That way we can even the scales a little ok?"

"What if I want both?" - Elena asked demurely and Damon chuckled delighted.

"You can have them both if you like."- he beamed at her - "But which one do want to indulge in right now?" - he asked leaning into her like the predator he was and pouncing on his victim.

Elena screeched as Damon started a tickling assault on her midriff.

"Number two! Number two!" - she squealed between giggles and Damon stopped his attack, leaving her panting and short of breath in a crumpled heap in the middle of his bed.

He stood up smiling like the devilish handsome vampire that h was and raised a hand towards her:

"Shower with a friend?" - he asked cheekily.

Elena tried to regain her composure, her hands quickly attempting to smooth her wild mane before placing her hand in his.

"Since you ask so nicely."- she answered coquettishly.

"Would you rather I didn't ask Elena?" - he purred suggestively as he pulled her in so that she collided with the wall of his chest and his hands grabbed possessively at her naked bottom.

"Maybe sometimes?" - she whispered from under heavy eyelashes trembling at the proposition.

A deep growl echoed from Damon's chest as he hoisted her up, forcing Elena to wrap her legs around his waste.

"Just remember you asked for it sweetheart." - he entreated in his velvety voice.

In less that a heartbeat Damon had flashed them under the hot and steaming shower. He slammed Elena's back against the glass, making the entire structure tremble to an inch of shattering. His lips collided with hers with such violence that it took Elena a moment or two to engage and return the attack in kind. Her nails scratched the powerful muscles in Damon's naked sleek back, leaving trails of blood that the water stubbornly washed away. Damon's hold on her legs was no less bruising, but the pleasurable heat generated by the friction of his core against hers pushed all and any concept of pain away. In fact, every sensation was just more fuel added to the scorching desire building between the two of them.

Elena felt the pressure of Damon's erection at her entrance and in response her kisses became more persistent. Damon grabbed a handful of her hair and harshly yanked her head back, making her look at him with hooded eyes and parted lips.

"Are you ready." - he asked huskily as his eyes pierced her own.

Elena couldn't find the words so she simply mewl her need in reply, arching her hips invitingly towards him. Damon pinned her against the glass wall more firmly with his body and with his searing gaze as he entered her deliberately, sluggishly, slow. The controlled tempo allowing Elena to feel every single minute nuance of him gliding inside of her. Her nails dug mercilessly into his strong biceps as the feeling of him stretching her walls nearly undid her. Damon wasn't fairing much better, reveling on the welcoming wet tightness of her core. Pausing in his advance, his hand came up and pushed her beautiful hair out of the way to reveal Elena's beautiful neck curve. Damon snaked his arm behind her back and reached to anchor his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to regain her full attention.

To him, nothing ever looked more beautiful, more sacred and inviting than this nymph trapped in his arms. As their eyes met in conspiratorial silence, Damon exposed his neck to Elena and she instinctively leaned in and nuzzled against his skin. Damon mirrored her actions and then grazed lightly the sharp tips of his fangs over her artery. Elena growled in unbidden lust, her own fangs coming down and locking in place over Damon's succulent neck. Damon laved at the chosen spot voraciously and then poised his fangs for the bite expecting Elena to follow his lead.

As Damon felt the tips of Elena's fangs on his skin he let his own sink as he brutally plunged the rest of his erection into her waiting core. A carnal noise erupted from Elena's chest but was muffled by her lips clamped over Damon's jugular as if she was parched. Damon's hips started pounding into her with a desperate need and speed, angling to make every trust rub her insides and slam against her nub. Neither of them were shying from making the most pleasure filled noises as they fucked themselves raw and drank each other in. The blood exchange magnified their senses and their awareness of each other as they were made part of the same life stream. By the time Elena's insides started contracting around Damon's punishing erection and coaching it to its climax, she had lost the ability to differentiate where Damon started and where she ended. So they clung to each other as their bodies reverberated into a orgasmic chaos of cataclysmic proportions that floored both of them.

The couple crumpled to the floor of the shower, spent but giggling gleefully. The water around them was slightly tinged red, but nothing could wipe the satiated smile that graced their features. More so, Damon was marveling at the new expression on Elena's face. He had seen it before, directed at others but seldom at him, never so clearly, laser focused directed at him. It filled his chest with gratitude and pride and joy and a flurry of a thousand other happy emotions he could not name. It was clear on Elena's eyes, on Elena's face, on Elena's demeanor from Elena's every pore that _she loved him_. That she truly and wholly and absolutely loved him. Only his dear mother had gazed at him with such openness and love.

Elena smiled at the blue eyed man in front of her, still glowing from her first vampire on vampire feed and unrestrained vamp sex. She would have to explore this some more she thought to herself as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

She laid her head on his shoulder for a bit and Damon chuckled when he looked down to see she had fallen asleep again. He mused to himself that he would have to work on her stamina as he picked her up and carried her spent body to the bed. He laid her down gently and was back in a second with a towel to lovingly pat her dry.

He spared a thought to his brother but concluded that if he wasn't home yet he wasn't coming back tonight. When he was done drying Elena, he turned the lights off and scooted under the sheets to nestle against her delicious body. Damon let him self relax as he nuzzled into her wet hair and followed her into the land of dreams.

* * *

**AN: Did I do good? R & R and let m know xoxo**


	15. The morning after, the day before

**AN: As promised here is another chapter. But before we move on, I would like to say a special "thank you" to lateVMlover who wrote me two wonderful, kind and uplifting reviews. It not only made me smile and made me gain a better understanding of the bad review I got, but it also reminded me how lucky I am to be connected to such wonderful readers ! **

**Oh, BTW, the reason I did not explicitly say what was "number one" of the things that Damon has never done but will only do for Elena is because I wanted to give you readers the chance to fill in the blank with your heart's desire. But I will clarify "number two" ok?**

**So without further ado...**

* * *

A silly smile played on Elena's face as she walked into her own room as the sun rose in the horizon. The last hours spent with Damon played on loop in her mind, making her body tremble in both delight and anticipation. She would catch herself daydreaming, thinking of a specific thing he said, or did... Before she knew it, her hand would be running longingly over her lips or over a patch a skin he had kissed. Elena sighed wistfully already missing the blued eyed angel man more than she could bear.

Hoping to get her mind away from all things Damon Salvatore, Elena dialed Caroline's number, frowning when again she got no reply.

"Weird..."- Elena mumbled as she put the telephone down to undress.

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the shower, her hand automatically reaching to where Damon's fangs had sunk into her neck and inner thigh. Elena felt delighted that from now on she would be the only other vampire Damon would have sex and feed from simultaneously. She had tried to promise the same in return, but Damon reasoned that Stefan would fully expect to be allowed to feed from her. When Elena countered by saying that she could always not let him, Damon had said that he wanted her to allow it because it was the only way she would realize how different her connection to him was from her connection to his brother. He also warned her that the moment they exchanged blood Stefan would know that Elena had been with him. After that Elena didn't argue anymore.

Damon offered for her to use his luxurious shower and Elena had been oh so tempted to accept. But a single look in that direction had her desire spiking and the girl knew that if she went in there, there was no way she wasn't going to pull him in and, as one thing would lead to the other, she would never get out of that house before Stefan caught them in the act.

When she said as much, Damon's insecurities were a bit more visible in his face. So Elena had to reassure him that she loved him and had no intentions of hiding her love for him from anyone, not even Stefan. Damon relaxed after that and made a show of getting up in all his naked glory to walk towards the bathroom. He turned to look at her with a knowing smirk, noticing how she eyed him hungrily.

"Are you sure I cannot tempt you?"- he eyed her with such desire that Elena held to the sheets tightly so she wouldn't pounce and devour him.

"I'm good."- she gulped nervously.

"Hmmm."- it was all the reply she got before he disappeared from sight.

Elena managed to re-start her breathing, remove her white knuckle hold on the bed linen and then, like a hound from hell, to dress up and run away from temptation as fast as she could.

.

.

.

With a heavy heart Stefan walked through the boarding house front door. Having sex with Caroline was the right thing to do for all the wrong reasons and now he felt worse for it. He had never cheated on Elena, not even when he had followed Klaus in his damned tour.

Sure, Stefan had drank his fill of girls, even kissed some, but it never went beyond the seduction needed to get to the blood because he loved Elena too much. So he had never allowed his actions to lead to sex and now not only he had gone there, but he had done it with someone that meant a lot to him _and_ to Elena.

"Oh what a mess..."- he mumbled dejectedly.

Stefan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of ice swirling in liquid against crystal walls.

"Hello brother." - the older Salvatore greeted when Stefan came into view - "Care for a drink?"

Stefan nodded stiffly and took the tumbler Damon offered, raising the glass in a salute before tipping it down his throat. The punishing burn was to him a well deserved punishment for his sins. Damon's eyes narrowed at the gesture and he looked at his brother with a speculative gaze. Stefan could feel the scrutiny but keep his eyes firmly glued to the floor, that is, until Damon let out an incredulous chuckle.

"You didn't!?" - Damon exclaimed surprised, placing his hand over his heart in mockery as he watched Stefan's shoulders sag further -"You did..." - Damon smirked -"I have to say... I didn't think you had it in you!" - he said gleefully but frowned as he sniffed the air -"and with vampire Barbie no less! I don't know whether to applaud or slap you brother!"- he hissed -"Did you think of what this would do to Elena?"

"Leave it alone Damon..." - Stefan pleaded meekly -"What's done is done..."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about Steffie." - Damon berated as if talking to a child -"Need I remind you that one taste of your blood and Elena will know exactly what you did with her best friend? Or did you and Barbie forget about that in your rush to get into each others pants?" - Damon mocked -"Vamp blood tells no lies little brother."

"I know Damon!" - Stefan growled brokenly -"Don't you think I know that?"- he sobbed and collapsed in the couch, head between his hands.

Damon took in his brother's broken demeanor and decided to change his approach. He sat next to Stefan on the couch and placed a consoling hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It will be ok Stefan... Somehow it will work out."

Stefan gave a humorless laughter.

"Will it?" - he said bitterly -"Earlier on I was wondering how you and I always ended up in these impossible situations... Like we were victims of fate..." - Stefan ran his hand though his mussed hair -"But the truth is Damon, that we create these fucked up situations by the choices we make..."

"Are you saying you don't want to go ahead with sharing Elena?"- Damon asked a little eager for him to say yes.

Stefan sighed, pushing his back to the sofa and letting his head fall back.

"No. I don't think that backing out of the deal is really an option."- he said sadly -"But she will know eventually... About Caroline and I, I mean... So maybe..." - he turned to look at his brother - "Maybe you should bite her first and I..."

"Won't bite her until you are almost in the land of O?" - Damon completed tersely -"Are you sure it is a good idea? You could always skip the biting..."- he offered.

"She will never give me a chance otherwise..."

"Maybe she shouldn't."- Damon said matter of fact.

"You have too many pegs on your bedpost to judge me brother." - Stefan sneered.

Damon looked at his younger brother, trying to weigh the pros and cons of this situation. After all, it was kind of a dick move to let Elena know that he had fucked her best friend when he was buried to the hilt in her. Then again, he couldn't foresee Elena owning up to her own indiscretions any other way, so Stefan would also get a little surprise in return. The quid pro quo didn't sound like such a bad idea after all.

"Your funeral." - Damon declared with feigned indifference as he got up - "But I would suggest you forgo the biting for both your sakes. It is not as if you needed it in your sex life before."

"I know... But this will be the first time she won't be breakable Damon... And I want to indulge in that _at any cost_...God knows how many more times will I get to be with her like that..."- he said sadly as Damon tensed

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Right."- Stefan bit out -"I forgot we are all pretending we are all happy with this little arrangement."

Damon made to reply but Stefan stared him down.

"Don't spin any more lies brother." - Stefan said in warning as he stood up and Damon nodded in acknowledgement -"There is only so much lying to my self that I can do."

"We have a 7 pm rendezvous with the lady in question. I will be in the music room making preparations."

"Fine."- Stefan replied as he made his way out of the parlor .

"And brother?"- Damon called out.

"Yeah?"

"You may want to take an extra long shower to get rid of the stench of guilt and Barbie doll."- Damon quipped smirking.

Stefan rolled his eyes ad sped up to his room, tired of pointless discussions.

.

.

.

Elena had just come home from Bonnie's place. When she left Damon she had been desperate to talk about the conundrum she had put her self in and Caroline wasn't answering her phone. She had showered and tried again and still no answer from Caroline.

Bonnie not only wasn't her first choice, but down to the moment she knocked on the witch's door, Elena was convinced that Bonnie was her worst choice. To her friends defense Bonnie had behaved surprisingly well. She listened as Elena babbled for hours about her feelings, her doubts and all the myriad of reasons she had reached the decision to either be with both brothers or none. Once Elena's tears had subsided and her words had stopped gushing forth, Bonnie took her friend's hands in hers and reassured her like only an old friend could.

"Elena, I can see how torn about this you are and how much you don't want to drive a wedge between Damon and Stefan." - she smiled kindly -"It's a brave choice, a big sacrifice you are all making, and I won't deny it is a little out of my comfort zone."

"Mine too."- Elena mumbled.

"And that is why I know this is _not_ you being selfish. That this is _not_ you being Katherine 2.0."- Bonnie earned a grimace for that one -"It is simply _you being Elena_, the Elena I know , the one that is always trying to fix everything for everyone."

"What if it only makes things worse Bonnie?"

"Elena..."- Bonnie sighed -"trust your heart and see this through."

Elena nodded and hugged her friend before saying her goodbyes and going home before Bonnie's blood became even more mouth watering.

Elena walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood. Stefan, Caroline and Damon insisted that blood tasted better if warmed up, but Elena had developed a taste for the cold stuff, so she simply sank her fangs in and fed. Once her imminent blood thirst was satiated Elena went up to her room.

As she walked in she spotted three lavender colored boxes were neatly stacked up on her bed with an envelope on top. Elena picked it up and ran her fingers across the beautiful hand script before pulling the message out.

_"Miss Elena Gilbert,_

_You are invited to dinner and entertainment tonight at the boarding house. It will give us a chance to further discuss our arrangement. _

_The items in the boxes are for the occasion._

_We will be expecting you at 7 pm. Please don't keep us waiting._

_Damon and Stefan Salvatore_

_PS: Please do not wear a necklace "_

Elena's dead heart took off at a million miles per hour, overcome by a nervousness she had not felt in ages. Butterflies swirled in her tummy at the idea of what kind of "entertainment" would be expecting her tonight. Suddenly she felt uncertain, inexperienced and way out of her element.

Trying to be brave about it, Elena tried to act calm and collected and went about opening the boxes. It was already 5:30 and she didn't have much time if she wanted to be at the boarding house by 7 pm. The box at the top was the smallest and as she opened it, Elena let out a gasp even as she reached for the note.

_"Wear this for me my love, my lover, my life._

_D."_

Elena daintily lifted up the most beautiful lingerie set she had ever seen. It was the color of a blue so dark that it was practically black, the lace was expensive and so detailed that it was a wonder it stayed together. Elena placed the items back on the box with reverence but curiosity made her eager to check the other two boxes. The smaller contained a pair of heels of a similar blue, but the inside, and its sole where a deep red. Elena immediately tried them on and they were perfectly gorgeous. Elena smiled amused at the thought of Damon knowing exactly what size she wore in both underwear and shoes. She proceeded to open the last and bigger box, already half guessing what she would find. There was another note inside.

"_Wear this for us_."

She placed the note on the bed and lifted the exquisite midnight blue silk and lace dress. The inside lining was of the same red as the shoes, it had a zipper but you could just slip it in and fasten it at the straps, it was sleeveless with a deep plunge at he back. The only shame is that she wouldn't be able to use the new bra with it. Then again, there would be always other opportunities she smirked delightedly at her reflection as she hugged the dress to her in front of the mirror. It was simply breathtaking. She enjoyed the sight for a few more seconds before placing it back on the bed and getting on with the business of getting ready. All the while she was smiling, thinking of how Damon always knew precisely what to do to calm her nerves.

* * *

**_AN: What do you think? xoxo_**


	16. Let this night begin

**AN: Ok, it turns out I have two more chapters to publish before I go on my offline getaway. Because time is running out I haven't had the time to review for typos and inconsistencies as much as I would like, so apologies if there are many.  
So here we go... **

* * *

Elena arrived at the boarding house at 7 pm looking calm and collected, her outer facade a thin disguise to her inner turmoil. Steeling herself, she knocked on the door a couple of times, resisting the urge to turn and run away from the situation she herself had created. When Elena heard no answer, she gingerly pushed the door open, peeking around it to see the house was steeped in darkness. At the end of the hallway, a lonesome hurricane candle gave out a comforting source of warm light as it reflected against the wall.

A little perturbed by the unfamiliar choice of lighting but more so by the shadows it cast over her intentions, Elena nonetheless moved into the house, closing the door behind her. In the eerie silence, it took her a few seconds to remember that she was a vampire now and therefore a little more durable than the human girl she used to be. Having talked her self into moving, Elena's heels clicked on the wooden floor grating at her nerves like fingernails on a chalkboard. God, how she hated how she still hadn't managed to dim the rawness of her senses. As she reached the candle, she found a red rose and another beautifully written note next to it.

"_Welcome our dearest Elena,_

_We are waiting for you in the music room. Follow the candle trail and you will find us._"

Elena let out a stifled giggle, her nerves getting the best of her as she wondered how exactly she had managed to miss an entire music room in all her previous visits to this house. Caressing her lips absentmindedly against the rose, Elena placed her purse next to the candle, in a symbolic gesture indicating that she was leaving reality behind her.

"Here be dragons"- she whispered nervously but didn't heed the warning.

With note, purse, reality and self-preservation all left behind, Elena walked on with the rose as her only possession. She followed the flickering trail of light ahead of her, ascending the stairs informing her path towards the brothers. She spared a minute glance to the imposing oak door as she passed Damon's room, the memory of their love making still fresh in her mind and making heat pool at her center. She took in a deep breath to school her features, her thoughts and feelings as she continued down the corridor until she reached a pair of semi open doors.

Not wishing to have her nerves get the best of her, Elena pushed the door panels firmly open, with a certainty that betrayed none of he insecurities she fell. Her eyes were at once treated to the vision of a large elegant room, lit by a myriad of candles that were casting a mysterious warm glow on the room's furniture and its two occupants.

Damon and Stefan were both leaning sideways against a grand black piano, deep in hushed conversation. Soft music was playing from somewhere in the room and Elena would have taken the decor in more had she not been immediately distracted by the two brothers turning to look at her. Their beautiful eyes sparkled at the sight of her, Damon's lazy smile sizzled and Stefan's kind smile beckoned.

Elena stood at the door taking it all in but unable to make her legs respond. The brothers peeled their eyes away from her to exchange a nod and then both started to move towards her. Elena was mesmerized by their walking grace, their smoldering looks and the heat in their eyes. Damon stopped a couple of steps away from her but Stefan continued and greeted her with a sweet and devoted kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful Elena."- he breathed and if she had been human she would have blushed - "But something is still missing." - he smiled.

Stefan reached for his white shirt pocket and produced a beautiful white gold necklace with a pendant in rose gold that looked like two circles united at the top but with a gap between them. Stefan moved behind her and Elena gathered her hair so that he could place the necklace around her neck. Once it was fastened, he kissed her neck softly just at her jugular and Elena couldn't hide the little moan that escaped her lips. She instantly tensed and looked up searching for Damon's reaction, but there was nothing there to see, at least not easily.

Stefan walked around her, pleased to have made her moan, to where Damon's stood waiting patiently. Once Stefan reached him, Damon started walking towards Elena. He somewhat repeated Stefan's actions placed a sweet kiss on her other cheek and smiled a her lovingly. Elena's mind was starting to see a pattern but Damon's velvety voice made her loose track of her thoughts.

"You look divine Elena." - he said huskily - "But we are missing the finishing touch." -he smiled.

Damon reached for his black shirt pocket and produced a beautiful white gold necklace with a pendant in yellow gold that made a single circle of the same size as the one Stefan had given her. Damon moved behind her and again Elena gathered her hair so the necklace could be placed around her neck. Damon let the pendant dip into her cleavage, making her shiver as the cold metal touched her skin, before pulling the necklace up and slotting the pendant neatly between the two circles of Stefan's pendant.

"Perfect."- he whispered in her ear making her legs go weak.

Damon offered his arm and Elena let herself be escorted to a round table that had been beautifully set in the corner of the imposing room. Elena's free hand busied itself with inspected the beauty and symmetric of the two joined pendants and what it was meant to signify. When they reached the table, Stefan pulled a chair for her as Damon bowed and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss.

Elena sat down and before she could blink Stefan was serving them wine and Damon was bringing each of them a exquisite salad. The three of them sat at the table and raised their glasses.

"To love."- Damon pronounced.

"To being in love." - Stefan amended

"To us." - Elena completed.

Noticing how tense his girl was Damon winked at her trying to calm her down with his trademark humor.

"Relax Elena, we may want to jump your bones but we will be classy about it." - he started bringing back the familiar banter and Elena laughed.

"We'll thank you Damon. Now I feel _much_ more relaxed!" - she quipped back - "I was going out of my mind trying to spot the leather cuffs and the whip."

Stefan chocked on his wine.

"I'm guessing baby brother is a bit shocked that his oh so fragile Elena is not such a innocent little girl anymore." - he wiggled his eye brows suggestively and Elena laughed.

"Maybe I never was." - she winked back -"And now that I am a little bit more durable, maybe Stefan will agree to do a more thorough investigation into that matter."

Both Damon and Elena turned to look at Stefan and the startled look in his eyes made them feel mortified. Maybe they had pushed it too far? Elena reached for Stefan's hand to reassure him but before she could get there his expression changed. A gleeful smirk she had never seen before took over his features as he joined the teasing game.

"If I am to be thorough..." - he leaned in -"Then maybe we will need that whip after all brother."

It was Damon and Elena's turn to gasp and Stefan let out a delighted chuckle at heir reaction and then everyone joined in. By the time they reached desert and had drained 4 bottles of wine, all tension was gone and they were talking animatedly like the good friends they were.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think :)**


	17. Cast a lust spell, break a heart

**AN: To all of you that reviewed so far, a "BIG THANK YOU"! This includes the very very thorough guest reviewer that was kind enough (well, I am choosing to see it as kindness) to go through each chapter of this FF and point out all the syntax and grammatical errors which individual explanations and the correct version. English may be my third language, but I simply detest when I make mistakes. So I will revise the story and amend it when I return in mid December.**

**So this is, for better or for worst, the last chapter I will publish for double my heart until December. I had planned for it to end sooner but the story just unfolded of its own volition...**

**My focus during my away time will be to write "Our dirty little secret" but I will try to work on "Double my heart" too if possible.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I apologize for not having servants dearest Elena." - Damon offered as he got up to collect the plates -"I didn't think we wanted an audience." - he smiled suggestively.

"Are you apologizing for the lack of service Mr Salvatore or the lack of fresh blood?" - she answered cheekily.

"Cute, very cute." - he winked - "Should we move this party to the seating area?" - Damon got up and motioned to the part of the music room where a huge round red ottoman dominated the decor.

As Damon exited the room, Elena eyed the ottoman apprehensively. It certainly looked to her more like a round bed you saw in a B movie than an appropriate choice for a living room . However the piece in question was beautifully offset by two modern looking long charcoal couches and the overall effect was quite breathtaking.

As he led Elena towards the ottoman, Stefan placed his hand lightly on her lower back, making contact with the exposed skin and sending a shiver down her spine at the light touch. Taking full advantage of Damon's absence, Stefan turned Elena around brusquely and stole a brief but passionate kiss from her lips. The kiss was delivered with such bruising force that Elena was left breathless and her knees buckled under her.

When Damon returned seconds later with champagne and strawberries, he found Stefan and Elena seated on the ottoman. Elena's eyes were wide, her lips bruised and one look at her told Damon all he needed to know about what happened in his absence. He smirked at Stefan, slightly proud at his brother's seduction moves and intrigued to know how much of his true nature Stefan had kept from human Elena. Damon paid no heed to the possessive feeling that tried to claw at his heart. He had said it many times before and he was sure he would say it many times more: He would do absolutely anything for the woman he loved.

Damon offered Stefan and Elena a flute each and poured the pale amber liquid before sitting on her right side. Elena reached for the strawberries but Damon's hand gently covered hers.

"Let _us_ take care of you tonight Elena." - he purred against the skin of her ear lobe, making her breath hitch and her traitorous nipples harden at the sensation. Her reactive arousal was not helped by having Stefan's hand caressing the naked skin of her back.

Elena wanted, out of habit, to protest at being practically ordered to be passive tonight. She had a whole new set of vampire toys and she wanted to try them out with them. However, she understood that this was Damon's way of saying that he was still doing what she wanted and that he would ensure that Stefan never felt like a third wheel, so she acquiesced with a minute nod.

Damon smiled at her and reached for the bowl, picking a large succulent strawberry. Without removing his eyes from hers, he deftly plucked the top off it, dipped the fruit in his glass and then ran its wet tip very slowly over Elena's lower lip. Elena's lips parted, her body arched a little and them some more as Damon leaned in and sucked the champagne trail dry out or her bottom lip. She felt Stefan's hand graze her shoulder, deftly unfasten her left strap, allowing it to come undone and revealing Elena's left naked breast to their hungry eyes. Stefan's hand reached for it and started massaging and tweaking her nipple as he placed wet kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

Damon offered her the strawberry to bite and once her teeth had sunk into the fruit, he pressed his lips to hers, pouring champagne in her mouth and plundering it with his tongue. The combination of sensations made Elena mewl as some of the champagne escaped her lips creating a path down her neck that Stefan captured with a velvety tongue. Elena's body didn't know in which direction to arch, caught between two burning needs for two very desirable men.

Damon moved away again as he placed the rest of the strawberry against her swollen lips. When Elena bit into it, Stefan pulled her lips to his harshly, aggressively letting the champagne mingle with the fruit's flavor as their tongues crushed it in their kiss.

Damon's lips were sensually kissing Elena's shoulder and caressing her side as she arched against his brother. He undid the second strap of her dress and bent down to suckle her nipple into his champagne filled mouth. The wet and fizzy sensation together with Damon's talented tongue made Elena's hips buckle violently. The girl let out a deep moan into the kiss she was sharing with Stefan as she brought her left arm up to snake around his neck. The move allowed Elena to position herself between Stefan's open legs as she parted her own. The curve of her derriere grated hotly against Stefan's covered erection making her gasp in need. Elena's right hand reached blindly to fumble with Damon's shirt buttons trying to remove the barrier to his dreamy torso. Damon heeded to her desires and divested himself from his shirt for her . The moment he was exposed Elena clawed at the skin with so much need that she let bloody trails and angry red marks in her wake.

Elena eager hand traveled from Damon's chest, around his neck onto his face and she pulled herself away from Stefan's lips to kiss his elder brother with passion. Stefan took the opportunity to remove all his clothes.

Damon rubbed circles on Elena's shoulder in time with his tongue as his other hand rough handled Elena's right breast. The top of Elena's dress pooled around her waist and Damon pushed her naked torso back towards his brother so that he could lift her up and remove the dress in its entirety. Elena let her self be pushed back but when her back met naked skin, she hissed with desire. The sensation was heightened by the feel of Stefan's possessive arms locking around her frame, his lips claiming hers and Damon's hands travelling down her legs as he pulled the dress off of her. Elena's new vampire senses were on overload, she felt everything too much and as it was she was sizzling like a tin roof on a hot summer's day.

As Damon finished undressing her, he paused to take the scene before him. A growl rumbled deep in his chest at the beautiful and debauched sight. She was trapped in his naked brother's arms, eyes hooded, lips swollen and parted, breasts pushed up for better effect. Her long legs were semi spread, revealing a wet patch in the lingerie she wore for _him_. Stefan was kissing her luscious lips with a devouring passion as he kneaded one of her breasts none too gently. Elena's body was all reaction and arousal as she responded eagerly to Stefan's rough handling, and dizzying kisses.

Damon divested himself from the rest of his clothes and kneeled in front on the beauty, right between her legs. Elena almost jumped when she felt his hands travelling sinuously up and down her inner tights, the sensation exploding on her mind like fireworks. Stefan unfastened his strong hold on her, making sure to grab both her breasts making Elena briefly wonder why had he kept this wild possessive side of him hidden from her. It was positively explosive and she would have liked to have enjoyed it very very much before today.

Her musings where swiftly interrupted when she felt a hot breath over the fabric of her panties. She jolted upright pulling herself away from Stefan's kiss and hold to look down at Damon. His azure eyes were studying her with such intensity that instinctively Elena opened her legs wider. Damon grinned lasciviously. making her tremble inside as he ran a finger experimentally under the lacy edge. Damon slowly pulled her panties down, leaving her dressed in only her necklaces, earrings and heels. Stefan took hold of her shoulder and pulled her slowly back until her head met the red fabric. Elena's hair fanned around her as Damon brought her derriere to the very edge of the ottoman and spread her legs as wide apart as they would go. Elena was shaking and panting in anticipation, her core a veritable furnace of melted need as she waited for the brothers to make their moves and ravish her.

Stefan caressed Elena's face with a care and devotion reminiscent of the boy she had fallen in love with. Their eyes meet in a silent exchange as he lay an upside down soft kiss on her lips. To Elena's surprise, Stefan crawled over her body in the direction of her core ending up with his legs on either side of her head so that his erection was leveled with her lips and his lips were hovering teasingly close to her folds. Elena's pulse quickened at the very non Stefan behavior and in a heart beat she had encircled his waist with her arms and glided her tongue up and own his erection to lubricate it. She would not give him the blowjob she had given Damon, but there was nothing wrong with giving him a little pleasure, was it?

Stefan growled at the sensation and in response bent his head down to tap the underside of his tongue against her nub. Elena's hips writhed and bucked against Stefan's mouth and she grabbed his member with her hands and started pumping it decisively. She was so caught up in the moment that when Damon's tongue descended on her core she lost all ability to think.

Damon skilfully alternated at laving at her folds, darting in and out of her opening and tracing wet trails from one tight to another. The combination of his ministrations with Stefan's own on her nub were sending her spiraling out of control at a mind blurring speed. Her total fall from grace came when, without prior warning, Damon sank his fangs in her inner tight. The initial piercing so very near to her dripping core, combined with Damon's hot sucking mouth as he drank her in and the relentless pressure of Stefan's tongue on her clit made Elena's body catapult itself into a estate of bliss.

Elena lost all awareness of self or whose tongue, hand or hard on was where. All there was was this galloping orgasm taking over and setting every nerve ending alight. It coiled tightly in her lower belly only to spiral out spectacularly in one huge explosive jolt that left her boneless in its after shock. Damon and Stefan's tongues continued work at her core, lapping her juices until the ripples of her orgasm subsided, bringing her down from her high slowly and lovingly.

Elena lost track of time and when she was finally able to open her eyes, the two brothers were seating on each side off her head looking down at her. Stefan's eyes were hungry and Damon's were caught somewhere between worried and elated as they caressed her hair. Their erections were at full mast and Elena felt slightly embarrassed that she had been the only one to reach her release.

"Hey there."- Damon said softly - "Are you ok?"

"Wow" - was all she could muster out of her mushy brains and both brothers chuckled at the expletive.

Their reaction made their members move enticingly mesmerizing Elena. Fascinated she reached a hand to capture each of them, completely oblivious to the effect it would have on each man. As her dainty little hand wrapped possessively around their erections and moved hesitantly eliciting growls of pleasure from both brothers, a tentative little smile formed on Elena's lips. She experimentally ran a tongue over Stefan and then Damon's tip, savoring their differences and similarities. Soon Elena had set a pace with her hands and alternating her lips from one brother to the other, eager to return the pleasure she had received.

A hiss from Damon and his hands tangling in her hair made it impossible for Elena to abandon her caresses on him. She let go of Stefan and turned around to properly plunge Damon's member as deep as it would go inside her mouth. Consequently, Elena's derriere was up in the air, tempting Stefan with its perfect roundness and exposing her dripping wet core . The younger Salvatore sat back for a few moments watching Elena eagerly pleasure Damon before lust got the best of him and he positioned himself and entered her in one bold trust, filling her all the way to the hilt. The surprise and the pleasure made Elena loose control and vamp out immediately. For Damon it meant a completely new sensation as Elena's fangs plunged into his erection and precipitated the most exquisite orgasm of his existence. He spilled his seed into Elena's willing mouth before he collapsed spent by the dizzying high.

Stefan wasted no time, once Elena was done with Damon, he turned her around so she was straddling his lap, mounted on his erection. This position allowed him to fondle her delicious breasts and to plunder her mouth as they established a mad rhythm to gain their release. As they felt the first signs of their orgasms, Stefan exposed his throat to Elena in a clear invitation she couldn't refuse. His own fangs pierced the skin of her neck moments later and they both came undone as blood and truths precipitated them into a valley of oblivion for the body and a pit of hell for their souls. Because all of a sudden they both knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this thing between them had been irreparably broken. Whether it had been so by their actions or simply because the actions were a symptom of the end of their epic romance, neither of them knew. The fact however remained that they had betrayed not each other necessarily, but rather the sanctity of their Love and respect for each other. Their love that had survived so many trials and temptations could no longer hide the fact that they had changed and were no longer the two people that had gotten together two summers ago. Back then there was no wiggle room, no space in their hearts for excuses, lust or anyone else. They had been pure in their love for each other and held fast to their convictions and their commitment. Not until this moment had they realized how far things had gone, how much they had changed.

Without peeling her wet stare from his, Elena removed her self from his lap and slowly laid down with her back to Damon. Stefan followed her as if tethered and laid down in front of her

Their hearts breaking wasn't the kind of noise their enhanced vampire senses could hear, but both their hearts broke all the same. The pedestal they had once placed their epic love on was now crumbling down at their feet as traitorous tears fell in rivulets down their cheeks.

Elena felt Damon's gentle hand come from behind her and brush the hair away of her face and over her neck. His presence a reassuring constant as his body pressed against hers and his arm hugged Elena tight to him. He laid a soft kiss behind her ear and tangled his hand with hers. Elena felt safe and reassured but couldn't tear her eyes away from the sadness of Stefan's own.

With her head rested on Damon's arm, Elena reached for Stefan's hand. Trying to find the boy she loved in the broken man laying next to her. Stefan accepted her offer and tangled his hand with hers as he leaned in so that their foreheads were touching as they allowed sleep to take their troubles away even if it was only for a little while.

* * *

**AN: PHEW! I hope you liked this chapter enough that you will be ok until I return with more. Please R & R.**


	18. The wolf,the sheep and the rational hare

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry to be gone so long! Had a mini personal crisis that got out of control but it looks like I can manage it now without disappearing from the face of the planet. **

**Thank you to all that read, favored, followed and reviewed this story even if i was absent in mind and body!. We are in the last 2-4 chapters of this story folks, so enjoy!**

* * *

**_"He was the wolf, and she was the rational hare, forgiving and accepting him as he was."_**

* * *

Damon studied the sleeping form of the girl he loved as he unwillingly reflected over the last few days events. Conflicted emotions warred in his chest bust gratitude was first and foremost the strongest. Damon had not had the luck Stefan had in life. No, Damon had not been loved unconditionally and/or despite his faults, nor had he ever been considered to be as deserving, noble and worthy as everyone thought Stefan was.

No, Damon was always the black sheep, the reject, the disappointment .. the villain. He had always played the part beautifully because it was easier to be a disappointment than to have people expect him not to be. It had cut him deep inside over and over again but he kept it quiet. He wore a mask of disdain and pretended he was fine, that he didn't care, that he didn't need to be loved.

The girl sleeping beside him had seem right through him though and once she did, she worked hard to rescue his damaged soul even if at time she damaged it more. Damon didn't hold it against her though for Elena made him feel and to be able to feel was how a vampire stayed alive even if he told you otherwise. No, Damon would be forever grateful for Elena's kindness, for her love, for her faith in him and, above all, for restoring the bond he and his brother had once had. So it was that, both out of love and gratefulness, that Damon couldn't deny, wouldn't deny, Elena anything, even if he had to trample his own heart to give it to her.

Letting out a sigh, he rested his chin on top of Elena's brown hair and lifted his gaze to be met with Stefan's brooding face. There, Damon's own deep sadness and vulnerability were reflected and, wanting to offer comfort, he reached with his hand to place it against his brother's cheek. They both had agreed to this devilish bargain, to share the girl they both loved so that neither of them would loose her for good. Stefan leaned into Damon's touch and nodded when Damon whispered that he was sorry.

"No innocent parties involved here Damon..." - Stefan sad whisper soft.

"No..., not a single one..." - Damon said stoically - "But no actions where intended to hurt anyone either..."

Stefan agreed with a tight smile. Damon extricated his arm from under Elena's head and leaned over her to press a kiss on his brother's forehead. Stefan closed his eyes at the endearing gesture he hadn't seen since he was a young boy.

"It will be ok Stef. We will get through this." - Damon promised with intent -"It is only hard because there is so much love going around. So focus on that ok?"

"I'll try..." - Stefan replied quietly.

Damon nodded and slowly got up and out of bed, completely mindless about his own nudity.

"Where are you going?" - Stefan asked, a slight panic in his voice as he pushed himself onto his elbows to look at his brother's retrieving form.

"Shower." - Damon replied with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Looking dejected, Stefan mumbled.

"Can I join?"

Damon let out a quiet chuckle.

"I thought you said no to "kinky"." - Damon smirked making air quotes.

Stefan tried to hide his smile.

"No kink..." - Stefan's face fell -"I just... I can be alone with her... Not yet..."

Damon nodded and gave his brother a warm smile.

"Yeah, yeah. We both know you find me irresistible."

Stefan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance but was quick to follow Damon's perfectly sculpted body into the bathroom.

.

.

.

When Elena was certain that she was alone, she let out a strangled sob into the pillow that still smelt like the brothers. Her body was in bliss from the previous night's love making, but her heart was heavy. It was still aching from finding out that not only had Stefan betrayed her but that their love had become that much more brittle and fragile as a consequence of his acts and hers. Elena knew full well that she had no right to feel indignant at his betrayal, but his betrayal hurt all the same. She also begrudgingly acknowledged that however warped, Caroline's logic had been sound. Her friend's meddling was probably the only thing that had prevented Stefan from going ripper the moment Damon had touched her _or_ when he found out she too had been unfaithful.

"No wonder he doesn't want to be alone with me..." - she mumbled feeling the sting of the words she had no right to have heard.

Elena cursed her own stupidity at not being able to wait an extra day to sleep with Damon. She could blame her newbie vampire hormones but she knew it to be a lie. The truth was that once she had kissed him, truly kissed him, the dam had broken and she wanted Damon bad, real bad. So she threw consequences out of the window and just pounced and it had been fantastic. Also she had been scared that the brothers would refuse her offer so she had to have Damon at least once before they let her go. What troubled her the most was that her love for Stefan or the hurt she was going to inflict on him hadn't even crossed her mind. She had become as selfish and entitled as her doppelganger and she hated herself for it.

"Me and my brilliant ideas."- she huffed annoyed as she pushed herself up and followed the brothers into the steamy shower room.

As she came in, Elena's eyebrows shot up in surprised by what she saw for she really had not expected that.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! I will update soon! I promise, xoxo**


	19. Teach me how to do this dance

**AN: I didn't want to leave you in suspense for too long :) And please do not hate me for the way this chapter turns out for I did warn you through the characters of what their deal entailed. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena's wide eyes landed with amusement on both brothers. They were both completely oblivious to her presence as they laughed and talked animatedly as they showered together. They were almost youthful and carefree in the way they would smile and punch at each other as they washed their glorious naked bodies. Elena's eyes filled with lust as she looked longingly at the brothers and repeated a silent prayer in her head "This will work. This will will will work.".

"You know that you secretly want me." - Damon wiggled his eyebrows as he delivered his daily dose of teasing to Stefan.

"I see..." - Stefan chuckled, playfully punching him back - "No confidence problems right brother?"

"Have you met me?" - Damon replied with his smirk in blinding mode.

Elena's first thought was of gladness. Yes, gladness that she hadn't ruined their brotherly love and their friendship. Her heart filled up with love for both of her boys, but was soon easily hypnotized by the soapy trails, as her body burst into lust for the hard wet bodies in front of her.

"Dam vampire senses!" - she let out in a needy traitorous moan that escaped Elena's lips before she could clamp her hand over her mouth making both Salvatore's turn to look at her.

"Hi"- she said bashfully.

Damon gaze on her was scorching and mirrored her need. Stefan's gaze was uncertain and mirrored her fears. Damon extended his hand in her direction in a silent invitation that Elena could not refuse. She took tentative steps towards the shower, hanging on to the love in those enthralling blue eyes.

Damon pulled her to him and kissed her lips sweetly. Not exactly the reaction her hot an bothered body expected, but she appreciated it anyway. Damon reached for his brother with his other hand and brought Stefan and Elena face to face to each other. Damon then leaned in, pressing his forehead to the sides of both of their heads, making himself the connecting bridge between his two loved ones. His hand came to rest at the nape of Elena and Stefan's necks, exerting a gentle pressure as he pushed their heads a bit closer.

"I know the two of you are expert brooders and I understand that you are also both hurt."

Elena raised her eyes to meet Stefan's and sighed at the pain she saw there.

"It is hard to accept that the love you had for each other has changed. It's even harder to accept we are not perfect, that, upon reflection, love is not as perfect and as untarnished as you though."

Elena bit her lip and Stefan's frown deepened.

"Love never is." - Damon stated with finality - "But what is important is to recognize that there is love. That you two still love each other very very much." - Damon sighed heavily -"Now, all you need to learn is how to forgive your mistakes and learn to love more honestly."

Damon leaned in and kissed Stefan's cheek.

"I love you brother."

Stefan took his eyes away from Elena for the first time and saw the truth in his brother's eyes. He returned the sentiment but couldn't find the courage to own up to it yet, so he only nodded and hoped it was enough.

"And I love you Lena." - he leaned in and kissed her cheek in turn - "Work it out." - he commanded as he let go of them and left the shower and the bathroom in a blur, but not before a signature quip.

"BTW., I highly recommend shower sex!"

Elena and Stefan responded to Damon's parting words with a nervous laughter. Never breaking the staring contest between them Elena took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"I'm sorry..." - she whispered brokenly as she reached her hand to caress Stefan's cheek.

"So am I.." - Stefan croaked -"I'm so very sorry Elena."

"Shhh" - Elena offered as she leaned her forehead against his -"It will be fine. This will work out"

"Will it?" - he looked at her pleadingly desperate for reassurance.

"Yes." - she said with emotion.

"But it will never be the same... I've lost you... I have lost who we used to be." - Stefan spelled out his deepest fears .

"No you haven't." - Elena held onto his face determinedly - "Listen to me. No matter how much I love Damon, you will never loose me Stefan."

"You kno-" - he started but Elena cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Never." - she repeated and kissed him more strongly -"I love you Stefan." - Elena kissed him again deeper -"All else may have change, but I will always love you."

Stefan paused and looked deep into Elena's eyes, some of his panic dissipating in her determined gaze.

"We will make it work?" - he asked breathlessly, his hands involuntarily crushing her body to his, his fingers digging into her hair.

"Always." - she answered more like a moan as she felt his erection press against her nub, his fingers digging into her skin.

His possessiveness called to her base instincts, obliterating all logic and setting her into motion.

Stefan growled as Elena's body arched against his and their mouths collided in a desperate dance. He lifted Elena's body up as he slammed her mercilessly against the wet wall.

* * *

**AN: As I said before, don't kill me because there was no slash between Damon and Stefan. And don't resent me the StElena, I am a DElena fan too but this scene needed to happen ok? I am trying to upload the next chapter very soon because some of need the reassurance that DElena is the higher cause here! **


	20. Building bridges, mending fences

**AN: My dear DElena fans, you will have to endure a bit more of StElena before we get to the main attraction, apologies for the torture!**

* * *

Elena gasped as her back hit the shower wall but returned Stefan's furious kissing in kind as her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers clawed at his skin.

"I - have - been - missing - out" - she panted -"All that vanilla sex when we could have had _this_!"

Stefan chucked in amusement as he nibbled at her ear.

"You weren't so durable then." - he said huskily as he pierced her core with his hard on making Elena let out a keening cry - "I really couldn't do this." - Stefan pumped into her violently - "Or this..." - he whispered hotly and in an instant turned Elena around and entered her from behind.

Elena's front pressed against the cool tiles and her breath was ragged as she delighted in this new possessive and passionate version of Stefan.

Stefan slammed her back against his chest and moved his hand to massage her clit expertly as Elena surrendered to his ravaging. Elena's body arched and her lips let out a constant stream of nonsense as Stefan continued his assault. Five more punishing pumps from Stefan against her molten core it was all that it took for the two of them to became undone. Elena's orgasm spiraled into oblivion when she felt Stefan's fangs sink into her neck. Sex with him had never ever been so good.

.

.

.

Downstairs Damon tried to distract himself by preparing breakfast for the three of them. He had put on his best civility mask and had walked out of that bathroom hoping to have convinced them with his bravado. The truth is that he was going borderline insane trying to tamper down his jealousy and possessiveness as he desperately tried to ignore the sounds of primal sex coming from upstairs.

This whole sharing deal made the ide of drinking vervain mojitos sound like a blast. Pinching the bridge of his nose Damon tried to reason that he had heard them doing the dirty many times before and that this was no different... but he knew it was not true. He had no claim to Elena then... Damon realized suddenly that he had subconsciously hoped that his brother would back out of the deal or that in the least Stefan would have decided to take a less "active" role in their little arrangement.

"Fool that I am!" - Damon growled as he brought the knife down to pierce at the center of his hand. The sharp pain was a welcomed distraction that helped him regain his tenuous control. Damon knew the deal he had made and a little of discomfort was nothing to loosing the two people he loved the most. Right?

Damon's phone rang, interrupting his wayward thoughts and he grunted when he checked the caller ID.

"Oh look, it's meddling Barbie." - Damon quipped with faux enthusiasm into the phone as he wrapped his bloody hand - "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Damon... don't be like that." - Caroline replied crestfallen -"I-I just wanted to know if everything is ok..."

"Don't worry blondie," - he replied with sarcasm -"Your pet behaved wonderfully thanks to your providential booty call."

"Damon!"- Caroline bit out -"Don't be crass!"

Damon sighed tiredly... He was not *so* not in the mood for this.

"What do you want Caroline?"

"I wanted to see how you all were. How are you fairing Damon?"

"Why?" - he said menacingly - "Are you going to offer me a booty call too?"

"EEW! No! Can you be serious for once?" - she replied annoyed -"I just wanted you to know that if you need me,if you need to talk... Well, you know I am here for you right?"- she asked nervously -" You are my friend too Damon and this can't be easy on you..." - Caroline acknowledged.

Damon gave a huge sigh but remained silent for a bit too long.

"Damon?" - Caroline asked softly.

"Thanks Caroline..." - he said in an almost inaudible whisper - "I have to go but... I will call you if..."

"Do!" She said emphatically - "Take care Damon."

"Will do." - he replied heavyhearted and hung up. He didn't know whether to be amused or somewhat consoled by he fact that blondie cared. He chose the latter and realized with relief that the sex sounds were over and couldn't help but spare a chuckle as he compared his own stamina with his brother's.

Damon placed the phone on the counter and was about to return to making breakfast when he felt Elena's arms wrap around his waist and hug him from behind.

"Good morning boyfriend."- Elena smiled against Damon's tense back.

"I though that was my brother." - he replied somewhat bitterly as his fingers started caressing her arms absentmindedly.

"Damon..." - Elena started as she turned him around to face her.

"Elena..." - he quipped with no humor and stormy eyes.

"I thought you were ok with this." - she pleaded.

"I don't know if I am..." - he admitted lowly.

Elena got on her toes and kissed him languidly trying to disperse his fears.

"Give it time."-she breathed against his lips -"We will strike the right balance, we will learn to share ok?"

Damon gave her an skeptical glance and nodded because he knew that it was what she needed and he _always_ gave Elena what she needed. .

"Whatever you say Lena. You wish is my command after all."

"Cheeky." - she answered with some sass -"Do I need to put you over my knees and teach you some manners?" - she breathed hotly, eyes glazed with lust.

Damon let out an involuntary chuckle before slamming her back against the wall.

"I think you got that the wrong way around Miss Gilbert." - he drawled making Elena squirm - "_I_ am not the one that could use a good punishing."

Elena swallowed dry, her lips parched with need at the way he was looking at her as his hand trailed her jaw.

"I have been a bad girl." - Elena pouted prettily.

"I know." - Damon chanted in response, his hand tightening around her long neck.

"Maybe..." - she uttered tremulously - "I deserve to be punished? " - she asked with a bit too much longing in his voice.

Damon let out a primal deep growl and attacked her lips voraciously as he pulled Elena's hands above her head and pinned them there.

"You drive me fucking crazy."- Damon snarled.

"Please..." - was all that she could manage to utter in response.

* * *

**AN: I know I am still leaving you guys hanging, but at least I have managed to get you all out of the StElena centric zone and gave you some DElena lovin to look forward to right? Be good and R&R. xoxo**


	21. House of cards

**AN: Oh, my! The last two chapters set of a flurry of passionate reviews which is awesome and a bit terrifying! LOL I will reply to each and every review but first i thought i should publish one more chapter for your folks.**

**As I said when I started to publish this story, I wrote it all down in one go and am now just polishing each chapter as I publish it. *I want to make you all happy* but probably some people will not be. All I can hope is that in the end my readers walk away feeling like the story made sense, is well rounded and respectful of all the characters we love so very much. Fingers crossed I will manage to give you that! xoxo**

* * *

Elena was panting heavily, her insides combusting at the proximity of Damon's body as he pressed it against her wanton one. Their hips were joined together and she could feel his hot breath on her face. Elena's mind was reeling at the impeding pleasure, her senses were raw with desire and need for the man restraining her. In her sexual daze all she could interpret was lust, passion and craving... If she had been less distracted she would have seen the storm approaching, she would have know to be less of a tiger and more of an observant hare.

Damon's hands were roughly pinning her own above Elena's head as he towered over her. Elena, in her extremely aroused state, relished in Damon's tight grip and mistook his thunderous eyes for a mirror of her own desirous passion. All Elena's assumptions came tumbling down like a house of cards as Damon spoke through greeted teeth.

"_I am fucking serious Elena._" - he said furiously -"This time you went _**too bloody far**_."

Elena gasped, shrinking in fear as she was suddenly alerted to the fact that Damon was livid and that she was the cause of his anger.

"You know that I love you."- he seethed.

"I love you too." - she said meekly.

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_" - he growled and punched the wall by Elena's head, effectively silencing her -"Don't you _**dare**_ say that you love me when you don't even know what the word means Elena!"

Wide eyed and taken aback, Elena opened her mouth to say something but one glowering look from Damon and she couldn't utter a single word.

"**_I_** _know_ what love is Elena. The fact that you _even_ asked me to be part of this _fucked up_ threesome means that **_you DON'T_**!"- he spat at her - "I'm an _idiot, _and because I in love I have let you _twist me_ to serve your whims! For far too long i have let you toy with me because my instinct is to **_always_** give you what _you_ want." - Damon chuckled without humor -"And _you! You_ played that card over and over again, _didn't you_? You used it without mercy **and with no regards to my _fucking_ heart.**" - Damon glared at her, daring her to deny it all which, of course, she couldn't - "_I have bend **backwards** for **you** Elena_!"- he said exasperated -"I have killed, repented, changed myself, got into harms way and almost died trying to live up to **YOUR** _**fucking expectations**!_ All because I was trying to make you love me! _To make you choose me!_ How stupid is that?"- Damon asked as he let her arms go and Elena all but crumpled in a heap to the floor -"You _shouldn't_ need to be convinced to love me!" - he hissed brokenly -_"I even went as far as agreeing to share you with my brother **for Christ's sake**_!"- Damon ran his hands through his hair dejectedly- "Do you realize what a mind fuck that is? Can't you see the damage your little winsome ways are inflicting on Stefan and I?" - Damon looked to her like he was about to implode.

Elena very much wanted to reach for him, to make Damon stop hurting so much...to make him stop hurting her with his words. Elena felt shell shocked and couldn't understand how it all had turned so quickly from blissful debauchery to this hellish moment.

"How _**dare**_ you choose the both of us? _After all that Stefan did to you_? _**After all that I did for you?**_ Can you not see?!" - Damon looked at her bewildered -"How _**dare**_ you tell us that when you were human you chose Stefan for only another two years and then choose him for eternity now? Do you think he is stupid? _Do you think I am?_ We have a century and a half over you sweetheart and you are not nearly as good a puppeteer as you think your self to be Elena." - he drawled with venom.

Tears were streaming freely down Elena's cheeks but Damon didn't back down. He was tired, exhausted really, of being her little toy and of not being appreciated. Elena's tears always weakened his resolve but not this time around. Damon was done. Done with all the BS and manipulation, with all the soul crushing and with having his heart yanked out of his chest repeatedly.

"I am so tired Elena, so fucking tired of this shit! So tired of giving, giving, giving and getting _very little_ back. "- he ran his hands frantically over his raven hair -"_I'm tired of always being **the second best**, of **never** being picked up, of always having to share, compromise and settle!" - _Damon shook his head -"Enough is enough... I **can't** do it anymore. I _**deserve**_ to be the first choice, I deserve to be loved **fully**, with devotion **and**, above all, for the right reasons. _I deserve better than this and you know it._"

"Damon..." - Elena squeaked through quaking lips.

Damon shook his head sadly and reached out to gently cup her cheek and wipe the tears from her face. The loving gesture made Elena's tear double with guilt.

"I love you Elena... _Love you **so bad**_ that I tried to do _this_ _for you_."- he croaked -"But its breaking my heart... And I deserve more than this from you. I deserve more than this half ass commitment you are offering."

Damon gathered her hands in his and brought them to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles tenderly as he looked deep into Elena's eyes. Love poured from him unbidden, but so did hurt and misery.

"_I love you Elena._ I really do."- he whispered with eyes full of vulnerability -"You can either return my love with the level of commitment and dedication I deserve or..."- he took a deep sigh and closed his eyes -"_Or you have to let me go_."- Damon looked up at her again, resolve clear in his eyes -"For I **_will not_ **live another day taking love scraps, manipulation and conflict just to be by your side. **Not anymore.**" - he said firmly and let go of her hands.

Speechless, Elena watched him walk away, realizing the moment for what it was. Damon had finally had enough, she had pushed him to his limit and he had stood his ground. Like a person watching a movie, with an eerie detachment Elena watched Damon give her a last longing look before turning around, grabbing his jacket and leaving the Boarding House. It took Elena what felt like centuries to remember how to move, how to think beyond the shock of loosing Damon. As soon as she did Elena let out a keening wail and crumpled in a heap of pain, misery and sorrow.

Elena berated her self for her shortcomings, for her selfishness, for the blindness that stopped her from seeing how much she was hurting Damon.

"Damon..."- she whimpered with angst as she hugged herself tightly - "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God... What have I done?" - Elena sobbed in despair.

* * *

**AN: So, may I first say that I am sorry to negate on the DElena sexy times. I confess that I am so tired of Elena abusing Damon's heart that I needed Damon to stand up for himself. Hope you guys liked it! R&R**


	22. Redefining who we are

**AN: hello readers! thank you so much for the various reviews! I have replied to the ones that had links but some of the "guest reviews" were pretty awesome too, so thank you! Only another 4 more chapters to go after this one + an epilogue, Enjoy! Sorry for the Stefan part...**

* * *

Stefan was seated by the falls, absentmindedly skipping rocks on the water's surface, lost in thought. He had been here for most of the day, trying to sort the chaos of his conflicting emotions and the tenuous hold he had on his two personalities. The measured and safe side of him was at his wits end, struggling to cope with the choices that had led him to share Elena with his brother - the memories of the last 48 hours were digging sulks into his heart.

Stefan's righteous self was appalled at the sordid arrangement he had entered, was in mourning for the death of his and Elena's epic love and more over, was _desperately_ fearing the loss of the tentative bond he had formed with Damon. Above all else, Stefan's righteous self was dreading how the ripper side of him was gluttonously enjoying the debacle of everything he had fought for over the last century.

The ripper in him rejoiced at Stefan's weakness, at his inability to say "no" to the girl he loved. The feelings of jealousy and possessiveness where like a belly rub to the beast within him. The aggressive, animalistic sex he had had with Elena this morning was further proof that "Good Stefan" was rapidly loosing the battle for control. The ripper had come out to play and now he pranced around proudly.

Stefan hugged himself for comfort. All that he had wanted was to do right by Damon and Elena and...well, maybe...not lose Elena for good. She had been his link to his humanity for so long that Stefan didn't know whether running or staying was the most effective method to keep the beastly ripper at bay. Stefan had not expected this situation to allow the ripper to grow stronger and out of control.

For the sake of the girl he loved, for fear of loosing the two people he loved most, Stefan had agreed to accept whatever love crumbs Elena tossed his way. Stefan had convinced himself that he could live and be happy with the pale ghost of what they had once shared. He had even slept with Caroline to tamper down on his possessiveness over Elena! For the sake of his brotherly bond, he had agreed to the threesome and to endure Damon and Elena's love for each other... Stefan knew is was a simple matter of time before Elena would naturally slip further away from him and into his brother's arms with each kiss. So he had agreed to stay and watch until everyone's conscience was satisfied.

Stefan had entered this devilish agreement as willingly as a cornered animal could... Elena had left him, no, had left _them,_ no other choice. On one hand he couldn't bear to lose her, but worse than that, he couldn't bear to watch Damon lose her. His brother _needed_ her. Elena brought out the best in him, and Stefan didn't want to be responsible for causing his brother that sort of pain... Unfortunately, the last 48 hours had laid waste to all Stefan's good intentions. The fact was that, the only way that he could remain in this three way and stay relatively sane and in control, was by letting the ripper take over, and if that wasn't a contradiction of terms he didn't know what was. Stefan knew it was either embrace the ripper or live with his heart being wrenched every time that the reality of their situation asserted itself... Stefan concluded that he couldn't live with that option either.

Stefan had loved Elena and he loved her still, but staying with her on her terms would be condemning his soul to a living hell. There was no other way to see it. Their shower tryst had only served to drive the point home. This morning for the first time he had fucked her, truly and well fucked her, and that was simply not what he and Elena were about. No, that had been the ripper enjoying a feast of angry sex and retribution, marking his territory like the beast that he was. No, he needed to put a stop to this, a stop to this fall from grace before it was too late. He needed out... If only he could find a way for his actions, for his desertion, not to impact badly on Damon. The last thing Stefan wanted was to take Elena away from Damon too. After all, Stefan owed his brother this much. Damon deserved to be happy, he deserved to have her.

.

.

.

Not surprisingly, Damon found himself at The Grill, seated at his bar stool of choice, almost as if Alaric was going to walk in at any moment and offer him some wise or twisted words. Damon chuckled sadly, he longed for the banter and the friendship he had had with Alaric. Eternity was simply not the same without Ric's sarcasm or his sermons.

A busty blonde interrupted Damon's introspection by practically pushing her cleavage in his face. Non plussed, Damon looked up and gave her his signature smirk. Before Elena, Damon was never one to pass up on a free willing meal, and since he was done behaving according to her little rule book he might as well enjoy going back to being himself.

Leaning in, Damon captured the blonde's eye and skipped seduction in favor of compulsion.

"You are going to walk out through the back door and go into the alleyway." - he drawled, his pupils dilating - "When you get there, you are going to remove your panties and hike up that hideous skirt to your waste. You will then turn around, face the wall and will place your hands on it. You will wait for me to come to fuck you and drink your blood and then you will forget this ever happened. Do you understand?"

The blonde repeated his words and, like a drone, got up and headed straight to the back door. Damon watched her leave thinking about how much he wished she was someone else. He shook the depressing thoughts away, he was back on his element now right? Damon sighed heavily and stoically texted his brother.

_"Meet me at the grill in 10 minutes. We need to talk."_

Damon pressed send, threw the contents of his tumbler back in one go, felt them burn his throat and got up to get himself a snack and maybe some of his balls back.

* * *

**AN: I hop you guys liked it :) More soon. R&R please. xoxo**


	23. Lions, and tigers, and bears! Oh, my!

**AN: Hello readers! I have been enjoying receiving all your reviews and reading what each of you has to say! It makes the writing process so much more fun this way! Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Stefan arrived at the grill but couldn't see Damon at his usual spot. Mindful not to occupy "Alaric's seat", Stefan ordered a beer to help him wait for his brother. The conversation they were about to have wasn't going to be at all uplifting, but they had agreed to be honest and talk about things so...

Stefan was halfway through his beer when he observed a blonde walking into The Grill through the back entrance. She looked dazed and a bit worse for wear. The reason for it was clear when, lo and behold, less than a minute later, in walks his brother, sporting the kind of swagger Stefan hadn't seen in a while. Stefan narrowed his eyes as Damon approached, already emanating the brand of disapproval that would normally irk Damon.

"What did you do?" - Stefan hissed.

"Good to see you too brother."- Damon's smirk was more like a grimace as he sat down by Stefan's side and signaled for another drink. The brooding wonder was clearly seated on his high horse ready to deliver a pain in the ass speech.

"Did you just drink from that blonde?"- Stefan asked accusingly.

"Let me see..." - Damon pretended to think hard -" Did I *_just_* drink from that blonde? No." - Damon replied, but before Stefan could let out a sigh of relief he went on -"I fucked her too." - he finished leering at his brother -"Got a nice buzz too." - Damon leaned in conspiratorially -"The girl is on some mighty fine antidepressants!"

"Damon!"- Stefan berated indignant.

"Yes brother?"- Damon drawled.

"I thought you had changed!" - Stefan said brokenly.

"Oh, I had. Believe, I had."- Damon grinned -"Let's just say that I finally saw the error of my new ways." -Damon winked -"Cheers." - he raised his glass in a mock toast before downing it down.

"Damon... What's wrong?" - Stefan asked dreading the answer.

"Nothing...everything..." - Damon said tightly - " The thing is brother... I have decided that you can have her,"

"Excuse me?" - Stefan asked bewildered.

"You can have Elena brother. She is all yours." - Damon said with disdain -"I told Elena that I am backing out of our little agreement. I told her that _I_ deserved better."

Stefan was dumbfounded and watched Damon swirl the ice in his glass as he tried to process what he had just heard.

"You did?" - Stefan finally blurted out -"Why? You _love_ her brother!"

"You are right," - Damon let his head hang low for a second -"I do love her. But it was never good enough for her. So it is not good enough for me." - Damon turned his head slowly to face Stefan - "So I decided that I deserve somebody that loves _me_, that wants me the same way as I want them. That loves me the way I am and not as rescue project or as part of a fucked up deal."- Damon spat out.

Stefan looked at his brother at a loss for words. He could hardly believe that Damon had finally reached his breaking point. Stefan nodded morosely.

"Yes you do Damon. Yes. You do deserve better." - he conceded and Damon nodded in return.

"I told her to do the right thing and choose one of us and let the other go."- Damon said quietly -"This is your lucky day brother." - he added bitterly.

"She could choose you..."- Stefan offered weakly.

"Hmm" - Damon scoffed -"Hasn't happened yet. We both know that I never get the happy ending brother."

"Well, actually," - Stefan shifted nervously - "I am no longer willing to be chosen Damon."

Damon whipped his head around to look at his brother, eyes wide and confused.

"What do you mean?"- Damon croaked, trying to figure out what exactly Stefan was saying.

Stefan licked his lips nervously but then forged on.

"What Elena and I had is dead Damon... There is no point in trying to resuscitate it because its damaged beyond repair..." - Stefan acknowledged bitterly - "This little twisted arrangement only left room for resentment, anger and feeding my ripper side."

"Yeah, you two had quite a party this morning..." - Damon said with disdain sipping from his tumbler.

"No..." - Stefan groaned -"I fucked up Damon... I let the ripper take over..." - Damon looked up alarmed as Stefan ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"You mean..."- Damon breathed with dread.

Stefan nodded mortified.

"I fucked her this morning, out of anger and possession, I fucked her because the beast inside of me was raging... There was no love...no respect in what I did to her." - Stefan let his head hang low.

"She loved it." - Damon bit back as if he didn't care.

"I hated it Damon..." - Stefan croaked as he cradled his head into his hands stifling a sob - "I could have really hurt her..."

Damon automatically reached for his brother and hugged him tight.

"But you didn't." - Damon tried to reassure him.

"I can't do this Damon." - Stefan confessed - "I love her but I have to let her go!"

"Then we both will." - Damon said in solidarity.

Stefan's head shot up, panic written all over his face.

"No! You can't Damon! You love her and she loves you!" - Damon only scoffed at Stefan's proclamation.

"Yeah, maybe she does brother... The problem is that she will never own up to it."

"But she _does_ love you Damon, _even if she won't admit it to herself_!" - Stefan said desperately -"And she makes you a better person brother. You are meant to be together! You were always meant to be together. I'm sorry I didn't see it before." - Stefan pleaded.

"That is all very nice brother."- Damon answered eerily calm - "But I will not stay with her as her consolation prize. I will not be loved because the man she really wanted walked away from her. Namely you."- Damon growled -"No. Elena had her chance and she blew it... I am done with her."

Stefan was just about to start a point by point audio presentation of why Damon should not give up on Elena when the girl in question walked into the grill. Her wide worried eyes shot straight to Damon's customary bar stool, her hand resting on top of her chest in relief when she saw his brother there. Stefan watched her cross the room like a cautious panther ready to attack. Elena only sparred Stefan the briefest of glances before refocusing on Damon.

* * *

**AN: Sorry folks for not describing Damon doing the dirty. In my opinion it would just have made his "fuck, feed and erase" more important that it was. The little in joke about drinking blood full to antidepressants comes from a conversation I had with kaybaby1127 - Thank you for putting the idea in my head girl. Please let me know how you liked this chapter :) R&R people and make me static! xoxo**


	24. This is hell and we know it

******YOU WANT TO READ THIS NOTICE ******

**AN: hello dearies, thank you for your attention, not just now but also for being so kind during the publishing of this story. Because you have all been ever so good I decided to make you an offer.**

**The story, as I wrote it originally, should wrap up in this chapter and have an epilogue next. **

**_However_, many of you asked for one more DElena sexy time and, since I made you all suffer a STElena one, I am inclined to give it to you. _But only if I get enough interest in it_. So the ball is in your court, if enough people want it, I will write the scene. If by tomorrow afternoon I don't hear from you guys I will publish the original end of this chapter and the epilogue. **

**XOXO**

* * *

Damon's stance became rigid as he felt Elena approaching him from behind. When she reached the bar, Elena placed a gentle pleading hand on his shoulder and Damon turned around to face her. His expression was stony and gave nothing away, making Elena shiver in reaction and lose some of her courage and confidence.

Elena knew he was going to be pissed, actually it was a given, but she never contemplated the fact that Damon may never forgive her until now. Her eyes searched his and found no warmth and suddenly, she dreaded the outcome of this conversation more than anything in life.

"Hi..." - she said shyly -"Thank God I found you..."- Elena ran her hands nervously trough her hair and laid one cautiously on Damon's tight. She needed the contact, the feel of him under her hand, to steady her fears and ground her. Damon made no reply, his blue eyes frosty as they stared back at her.

"I looked for you everywhere Damon..." - she whined -"I even called Liz Forbes! You left so suddenly I..."

"You are interrupting my happy hour Elena. What do you want?" - Damon bit back sourly.

Elena's eyes widened and she lost a bit of her composure before taking a deep breath and carrying on.

"You." - she blurted out - "I want you!" - Elena said desperately making several heads turn in her direction but getting no reaction from Damon.

Elena frantically searched Damon's face for a reaction but he remained unmoving.

"I choose you" - she clarified in a panic- "Only you Damon, please! Please tell me that I am not too late." - Elena's eyes brimmed with tears and her body shook as fear tightened the grip around her heart.

Seeing how affected Elena was and feeling awkward as hell, Stefan tried to contribute to the exchange and tell her what he and his brother had decided.

"Elena I..."

"Sorry Stefan." - Elena interrupted him without breaking eye contact with his brother - " I am really sorry... I know there are better ways to do this." - she sighed heavily -"I know it's hard for you to hear it **but I choose Damon.**" - she spelled out looking deep into Damon's eyes, willing him to understand that she mean it.

Elena reached for Damon's hands, trapping them in her own.

"**I choose _you_ Damon. Today, tomorrow, for ever. You.**" - she repeated never letting go of his hands and finally turned to look at Stefan - "I don't mean to be cruel to you Stefan... But the truth is that I would have"- Elena looked at Damon briefly -"**should have, **chosen Damon a longtime ago. But I was terrified of breaking the relationship you two have and of how Katherine like it would make me." - Elena croaked begging Stefan to understand.

Stefan closed his mouth and nodded, trying to reassure her even when she was digging a knife into his cold chest.

Having managed to get a reaction out of one of the Salvatore's, Elena returned her full attention on to Damon, who was the reason she was here. Her gaze softened as it reached his impassive face and her hands squeezed his. Damon's stance remained caustic and unwelcoming.

Stefan wanted to bolt. To be anywhere but here witnessing this intimate moment. Since that was not possible, he tryed to blend with the background as he watched his ex try to win his brother back.

"Damon... Please say something..." - Elena whispered beseechingly - "I know that I have messed up.._.That I messed up repeatedly and often and that I was careless with your heart._" - Elena let out a tremulous sigh -"And I- I can't never undo the past or the hurt I have caused you... I know that."- she whimpered -"But _**please**, please, please._ Please let me spend the rest of my days trying to make up for it? - she begged brokenly - "Give me one more chance to love you as you deserve to be loved Damon... _Please_?"- she implored -"I will do anything, **_anything_** you ask to have you back..."- she sobbed, tears falling in rivulets marring her beautiful face.

Damon's lips turned into a thin line, a deep frown forming in his forehead . A quick conspiratorial glance towards Stefan and he knew Elena's words were affecting his brother as bad as they were affecting him. Stefan nodded in encouragement, letting Damon know that he believed Elena's words.

Damon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Years of being the underdog telling him that it was not possible that anyone, that Elena, would choose him over his brother. Years of longing begging him to believe her as he felt Elena rubbing soothing circles over his hands. A third streak of fear settled in his heart then. Even if Elena meant what she said, would she forgive him for the trespasses of the last hour? Would she finally understand that he needed to be true to himself, to his nature, just as much as he needed her?

An involuntary dry chuckle left his throat making Elena and Stefan eye him wearily. "_Oh hell_", Damon cursed inward and decided it was better to push the envelope out.

"What about Stefan?" - Damon arched his eyebrows, feigning anger - "What about _"It will always be Stefan"_?

Damon was clearly going somewhere with this and Stefan didn't buy the fake anger for a minute. Stefan had to marvel at his brother's poker face as he watched Elena pout. Never mind that Damon was throwing him under the bus and letting Elena stomp all over his heart.

Elena squared her shoulders. She had been expecting this reaction. This she could deal with.

"_I told you_, **_I only want you._**" - Elena professed vehemently.

"Even if I decide to hunt instead of drinking bagged blood?" - Damon inquired lowly.

Elena cocked her head to the side and bit her lower lip as she searched his eyes.

"Yes. If that is what you want to do." - she said with resolve -"I will have you any way you will let me have you."

Damon raised an eyebrow and Stefan had to resist the urge to groan.

"Even if I don't follow your good behavior rule book?" - Damon stared at her daring her to respond.

"Yes, even then." - Elena replied decidedly -"**I want you.** And I want you to be yourself Damon... I'll deal."

"Even if ..." - Damon hesitated and momentarily looked down - "Even if I was so fucking angry at you that..."

Elena raised her eyebrows inquisitively bracing herself for what came next . If Stefan's expression was anything to go by Damon was about to say something really bad.

"That?" - Elena encouraged not quite certain if it was better to know or not to know.

"That I just drank from a live someone?"- Damon asked quietly not daring to look at her.

Elena gently placed her hand under his chin and raised it so he could look at her.

"Even then."- she said with firmness even if her heart was breaking a little.

Damon nodded and then took a deep breath. Stefan placed his hand on his shoulder for support and the action made Elena fear spiral out of control .

"There's more..." - she breathed. It wasn't a question. It was a realization as her brain was frantically trying to figure out the worst case scenarios that could come from Damon's lips.

"Yeah.." - Damon answered more quietly, only his hands betraying his insecurities.

"Did you kill him..her?"- Elena asked with difficulty.

"No..."- Damon replied in a small voice as he looked up at her -"But I did fuck her..." - he choked out looking at her apprehensively.

* * *

**AN: Oh oh, what now? Well, is up for you to decide. Another 700 words, the end and the Epilogue or an extra little smutty interlude :) I await your decision! xoxo**


	25. Bring me back from the edge

**AN: Ok, I asked and you all answered with a big loud "more smut please". I confess to being a bit afraid that the smut won't live up to expectations or jar with the rest of the story. If that happens, please be kind ok? But if you like it, let me know. I am nowhere near as confident in my writing abilities as I wish I was and reviews always help. **

**I could have split this chapter into two but I didn't want to loose the seduction rhythm, so here is a massive chapter for you all. **

**xoxo**

* * *

Elena inhaled sharply, going still as a rock as she ceased breathing and moving at the revelation. "_Damon fucked someone?!_" her head was screaming.

Instinctively, her hands wanted to retract from Damon's but out of the corner of her eye she saw Stefan shaking his head imperceptibly. So she kept her hands where they were and took A better look at Stefan. Her heart sank, it was clear from his eyes that Damon was speaking the truth and Elena struggled to keep her feelings in check. She felt like her veins where on fire, like she was about to combust and turn to cinder where she stood.

Always in line with Elena's thoughts, Damon observed her wearily as if she was a landmine about to detonate. Elena's eyes were glazed over as anger and jealousy raged inside of her. Their unforgiving tentacles squeezing the life out of her body as she tried to rationalize her way out of this. Rational Elena knew that she had skeletons in her closet too. Rational Elena knew that on more immediate terms she had slept with Damon's brother twice in the last 48 hours and had no right to judge. Emotional Elena, however, wanted to break something, rip the slut Damon had slept with in two and gut rational Elena out for even suggesting forgiving Damon for this. "_This is so fucked up.._." Elena groaned internally.

Damon sleeping with someone stung. It stung deep and virulently. More so because Elena was still smarting from Stefan having done the exact same not even two days ago. Rational Elena argued that this was different, that it didn't mean anything, that Damon fucked a nobody. Emotional Elena glared, screaming that it only made things worse. When rational Elena ignored her, emotional Elena decided to tell her to go fuck herself before stomping out of the room outraged.

Letting out the breath she was holding Elena closed her eyes and braced herself. She had to forgive him, she had no other choice.

"Even then..."- she whispered brokenly.

When she opened her wet eyes, the expression on Damon's face thoroughly confused her. He seemed caught between worry and awe. His eyes were the clearest of blues, not a thunderstorm of emotions in sight and yet he looked conflicted and bewildered.

"Although I would prefer for us to be sexually exclusive in the future." - she added bravely but her voice was meek and pleading.

Elena tentatively raised a shaky hand to Damon's cheek and stroked his skin softly. Her touch snapped him out of his shocked state and Damon was quick to gather Elena in his arms, kissing her like he would never ever let her go again.

When they finally remembered that they were in polite company, they pulled apart and both looked sheepishly at Stefan.

"Sorry..."- Elena offered crestfallen.

The younger Salvatore greeted them with a reassuring smile.

"I'm happy for you guys." - Stefan said patting Damon on the shoulder before leaving them.

Elena smiled shyly and rested her face against Damon's own as she watched her ex walk away.

"I like this new arrangement _much_ better." - Damon whispered in her ear.

Elena giggled but then guilt gripped her heart.

"Will he be ok?" - she asked looking at the door Stefan had disappeared through.

"He will be fine." - Damon leaned in and kissed her cheek softly -"A wise girl once told me that it's best to "Give it time""- he smirked and Elena giggled.

"It might also help if you kiss your boyfriend."

Elena smiled at the smirking man in front of her before kissing him back softly then more eagerly. Damon ran a lazy tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance into her hot little mouth. Elena stifled a moan against his insistent lips when his tongue caressed hers and his arms tightened around her waist. With the adrenaline still pumping in their veins, Damon and Elena poured their relief into that kiss.

Relief peppered with desperation and the knowledge that they had come far too close to losing each other. The exaltation of finally being together making them oblivious to where they were and just how inappropriately Damon's body was wrapped around a barely legal teenager in a very public place.

"Excuse me."- a gravelly voice interrupted them –"Care to take this somewhere else?"

Elena and Damon looked up to see a very red and aggravated Matt glowering at them from behind the bar.

"Sorry…" – Elena replied mortified and wanting to disappear on the spot.

"It's fine Elena." – Matt bit out before swinging a towel over his shoulder and walking away.

"Oops!" – Damon said mischievously.

"Don't be an ass."- Elena smiled and smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh, I'm way more than just an ass Miss Gilbert."- Damon chuckled huskily.

"Damon…"- Elena whined, back to melting on the inside –"Not here…" – she breathed trying her best to behave.

"Want to get out of here?" – he asked, his voice hoarse as he planted a wet kiss behind her ear .

"God yes…"- Elena panted –"I thought you would never ask..."

They were both up and out of their bar stools before she finished her reply. Hand in hand as they made their way to the exit door. Being a vampire was great, but it literally sucked when you had to walk at vampire speed to keep appearances. All Damon wanted to do right now was to forget about everyone around him and have his way with Elena right on the bar counter. The thought of her longs olive legs wrapping around him was almost his undoing. Damon was this close to not caring who watched the show. He needed her and he needed her now, not event the cold night air seemed to abate the fire within him.

Elena could thoroughly feel how close to the edge Damon was. And if her own unsteady steps where any indication, she wasn't fairing much better. Elena tried to walk in measured steps, her eyes not daring to look at Damon for fear she wouldn't be able to restrain herself. In a well rehearsed dance, Damon accompanied Elena to his blue Camaro and opened the door like the gentleman that he was. The thought of dragging Elena to the back alley for a quickie occurred to him, but he didn't think Elena would appreciate sharing space with his latest indiscretion. So Damon schooled his features and opened the car door and watched her get in the car with ravenous eyes.

Elena hid behind the curtain of her hair and got into the car, her chest betraying her calm demeanor as it moved up and down in anticipation. Damon got into the driver's seat without looking at her. His hands grabbed hold of the wheel and it creaked in protest. Elena looked up and met his eyes; they were lustful and dangerous. She stifled a gasp but couldn't stifle another when Damon leaned in, leering darkly at her. His eyes pinned hers, but Elena was vaguely aware of the movement of his hand. Damon's eyes narrowed a fraction, his lips turned up to match and in a swift motion, he tore apart the front of her skirt, exposing her barely there lingerie to the cold night air. The heat at the apex of her legs pooled and the scent of her arousal filled the air.

Elena gulped and wet her very dry lips, shaking with desire, clutching to the car seat for dear life. Damon chuckled huskily near her earlobe, sending more shivers down her spine, before turning the engine on, putting the car in first gear and ripping out of the car park at full speed.

Elena finally recovered from his little teasing maneuver._"Did he not realize that she was on edge too?"_ Elena wondered indignant. The purring beast within her growled, begging Elena to let her play too. Elena's lips curled up in delight "_If that is how you want to play it Damon. I can' tease too._".

Letting her legs open wider, Elena let out an exaggerated sigh that caught Damon's attention. Wantonly, Elena glided her hand down her face, down her neck, over her chest and the peak of her right breast. As her body arched into the caress Elena moaned and Damon growled menacingly.

"Elena…"- he hissed –"Don't you dare tease me."

With her best Bambi eyes Elena turned to him demurely.

"I am just having a little fun Damon…"- her hand glided down to graze at the lace and his eyes followed it hungrily –"You don't mind do you?" – she pouted teasingly –"After all, you were the one that made this…"- Elena's hand grazed over her clit and over her wet covered folds –" so… much more, accessible…ahhh" – she panted.

"Elena I'm warning you…" – Damon snarled –"You better fucking stop."

"Spoil sport." – Elena breathed as her hand immodestly moved the lace aside and dipped into her wet folds -"Fuck..."

Elena's lascivious moan was lost in the sound of tires screeching and the car coming to an abrupt halt. In less than a second, Damon tore her hand roughly away from her core, pinning both her arms both her arms above her hand and scowling down at her.

"_You shouldn't play games you cannot win little girl._"- Damon whispered menacingly.

"Who say's I wanted to win?"- she whispered pushing her hips up to connect with him.

"Fuck."- Damon grunted when her wet core rubbed against his hard on –"You continue this and the show will be over before it starts."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" – Elena batted her eyelashes sweetly as she moved her hips once more.

"Jesus Elena," – Damon groaned –"I am trying to get us home so we can do this properly."

"Who says I want proper?"- she pouted -"You can take me right here if you want."- she teased worrying her lip.

Damon leaned in and brushed his nose against her ear.

"Oh I want"- he whispered as he pushed his hard on against her wet center –"I want very, very much." – he purred – "But tonight, for the _first time_, it's just you and me and _I_ want to do this properly." – he enunciated through gritted teeth -"And you are making it _im-_possible! **_So have it your way._**"

Damon leaned in to kiss her violently. Elena's body relaxed the moment he gave in, ready to plunge into the desire that had her skin alight with fire. However, something in her mind hit a snag and slowly the meaning of his words made it past her lusty haze.

"Stop…"- she breathed.

"Not in a million years sweetheart." – he responded before nipping at her neck.

"I mean it Damon."- Elena panted trying to push him away –"Stop it."

"Are you fucking serious?"- he bellowed.

"I want to do this properly too Damon." – Elena said faintly, looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"I-I can't Elena."- Damon gritted out –"I'm too far gone. _I need you now_. **_Right fucking now._**"- he growled.

As Damon made to lean in to recapture her lips and go on with the show, Elena pushed him again.

"Do you trust me?" – she asked, feeling his hot breath inches away.

Damon was a raging inferno of need, frustration and, well, more need. But this was Elena and…

"What?"- he gritted out.

"Get the car moving again…"- Damon shook his head but Elena nodded in encouragement –"It will be ok."

Letting go of Elena's hands with a roar, Damon punched the seat above her head before re-starting the car and running the dial up to an unsafe speed.

Elena took one deep breath and, before Damon could comprehend what she was doing, she had unzipped him and plunged his hard member all the way in into her hot mouth.

Damon's head shot back and his grip on the steering wheel left his knuckles white. Elena's tongue was swirling around his head, alternating with deep plunges that made Damon almost black out. His hips where almost involuntarily pumping into her luscious lips, seeking the release for all his pent up needs. Elena started moaning against his member, her other hand disappearing into the apex of her tights as she furiously bobbed her head and stimulated herself.

Damon could see the boarding house in the distance and hoped for a second that baby bro was not at home. All thoughts flew out of his head and he slammed on the breaks when Elena deep-throated him in one quick trust and her fangs scrapped at the base of his dick. Damon's hands dug into her hair possessively as he shot hot cum down her talented mouth and throat at same time as he felt Elena tremble with her own release.

Licking him clean, Elena looked up at the man she loved with red cheeks and glinting eyes. Damon pulled her on top of him a kissed her with such forceful passion that Elena was all moans and ready for round two, three, ten thousand…

"You little minx."- he breathed leaning his forehead against hers.

"_Your_ little minx." - she corrected him with a smile.

"Mine." – he said with wonder as he carried her upstairs to his room.

"Are you ever going to tell me about her?" – Elena asked nuzzling his neck.

"Who?" –Damon asked puzzled, closing his bedroom door shut behind him.

"The girl you fucked."- she answered quietly.

"Elena"- he drawled –"It this your way of telling me you are into girls?" – Damon smirked as he tossed her onto his bed.

"Ass!"- Elena bit back as she bounced off the mattress, half serious but half joking.

"_Your _ass."- he chanted as he peeled his shirt seductively making a show of it –"Time to prove to you how much more to me there is." – Damon wiggled his eyebrows as he stood there in all his naked glory.

No matter how many times Elena saw him naked, her reaction remained the same and he loved it.

Damon pounced on Elena and she let out a squeal that echoed through the house. The squeal soon turned into a low moan when she felt Damon's lips on her neck. Elena arched into him, letting his answering chuckle vibrate through her bones as his hips met hers and he plunged into her starved core.

Their joining was pure rapture. This was it, the moment they both had longed for. The moment when they finally belonged to no one else but each other. They both knew there was still a lot to talk about, a lot to fix and iron out. Damon and Elena had cut each other deep at different times and for different reasons and those were not the kind of wounds that healed fast. But right now, in this very moment, lost in each other's arms, they were all about _Carpe diem._ All that mattered was that they were together. Everything else they could fight and win now that it was only the two of them. Now that there was no doomed love triangle, conflicting loyalties or the impending crushing of hearts.

No, this was real and honest, perfectly imperfect as only love can be. In Damon's arms Elena found her place in the world. In Elena's arms Damon found his _raison d'être _and the love that had eluded him all his existence. This was a happy place for both of them and they intended to hold on to what they had for a _truly_ long time.

**_~ The end ~_**

_(next comes the Epilogue)_

* * *

**AN: Oh goodness! I can't believe it's over! Gahhh! Hope you liked the smut, hope you liked the ending. R&R and let me know how you feel! I will be here mourning the end of this story. xoxo**


	26. Epilogue: Forever is made of nows

**An: Oh my! Oh My! Oh My! I just watched TVD S4 E10 and for some reason my mind is reeling. For starters they served us with a truth or dare game (someone has been reading FF), a (finally) honest confession from Elena, a broken hearted (oddly dashing this time around) Stefan who is clearly going to spiral into his bad boy persona, two very annoying humans (the pastor's daughter and Bonnie's dad (does judgy and uptight run in the family?)) and Bonnie falling prey to the dark side. Then that was that beautiful "I love you" phone scene where Ian was simply priceless in his acting. And then there is vampire carnage about to happen started by Klaus with Damon's blessing and... and... all I can think of is "Please don't let that screw the implied DElena get together!", but how can it not?Ok, I'm rambling...**

**Back to this story, my story. I can't believe this is the end of it. It has been with me for so long that it is hard to put the pen down and let it be finished. I am getting that "I'm loosing a friend" feeling you get when you reach the last page of a book. Never mind... I am choosing to trust that new stories, and therefore new "friends", will come forth from my imagination. I also have some older stories that need and deserve some tending to. Also, on a happier note for me, I actually used a paint brush again after, what, 3 months? So I'm smiling through the goodbyes of this last chapter. **

**Thank you once more to everyone that has been so kind to take their time to review, reply to my PM replies, favor or simply read the story. I write to exorcise the alternative plots and the demons in my head, but it's the interaction with readers that makes me smile at the end of the day.**

**XOXO**

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

Damon and Stefan never told Elena about the fact that Stefan had given up on her before she decided to give up on him. After all, what really mattered is that she had finally made her choice and that Damon was it. So Stefan not being a choice was a secret the brothers shared, an in joke that belonged only to the two of them. Oddly enough it was one of the many things that helped to strengthen their bond over the coming years. Constant pulling of Elena's leg came as a close second.

Stefan had left less than a month after their meeting at The Grill. He would have left sooner but he wanted to be sure of journaling everything that had occurred to prevent future mishaps. After the first night, Damon and Elena kept their sexy times low key and out of the house until Stefan left. Damon and Elena mutually but silently agreed that there was no reason to rub their relationship on Stefan's face. The secrecy actually added some spice to their relationship as it made Damon and Elena feel like naughty teenagers hiding their sexual exploits from their parents. It also made room for a lot of teasing, impulse sex and some really unique locations for it - Elena would forever complain about that time with the poison ivy.

Caroline never owned up to her half baked plan to make Elena see that what she had with Stefan was broken and that who she really loved was Damon. Truth be told, Caroline was Team Stefan all the way, but seeing him being messed about by her friend never sat we'll with her. So Caroline had put on her thinking hat and decided that in the long run it was better to make Elena let Stefan go. And if Stefan so happened to run straight into her willing arms as a result, well, Caroline was fine with that too. What had irked Caroline the most beside manipulating her friend was having to pretend "being there" for Damon...

Elena wasn't so quick to forget and Damon would always laugh at the memory of the first time her and Caroline met again. They were all gathering together for Stefan's goodbye party at the Boarding House. Elena had been all poise and smiles one moment and the next she had bitch slapped Caroline 20 times before the blond girl could blink. Once that was out of Elena's system, without uttering a word about it, Elena and Caroline started cleaning the table and that was that, all back to normal. Never again anyone mentioned the altercation and, Damon was dam sure that, Caroline would never ever meddle or betray her friend's trust again.

Bonnie almost had a fit when she found out that her own little plan back fired. She had been supportive of Elena's outrageous threesome idea in the hopes that it would be effective in ridding her friend of the Salvatore's forever. If not, Bonnie at least had hoped that Elena's proposal would have Damon running for the hills. Regretfully, it had them falling even more in love... Bonnie still loathed the older Salvatore but tried to be as civil as possible for Elena's sake. She never quite understood what Caroline had done to deserve being slapped by Elena, but, since Caroline took the punishment without protest, Bonnie figured she deserved it.

Jeremy and Damon's relationship was a revelation. Elena's brother seemed to have been missing an older figure to look up to and took to Damon like a fish to water. Unfortunately, some would say, this new found "bromance" alienated Bonnie and killed all chances hey ever had of being together again. Jeremy didn't really care, he had gotten tired of her judging attitude. To Elena's amusement her brother would often been seen talking to Damon as the night fell. They would share a drink, some easy banter and would freely discuss about at what age Jeremy should turn. Damon would always laugh when her brother was around and ruffled Jeremy's hair when he was asked the vampire question. Then Damon would grow semi serious and make Jeremy promise that he would first ensure some Gilbert babies were on their way. Elena watched their interaction fondly and was glad that Damon had found another wing man to talk to.

Stefan kept in touch with Damon, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy via weekly Skype calls, copious texts messages and emails and the random postcard here and there. Stefan had decided to go backpacking, to reacquaint himself with the world and take advantage of his eternal youthful looks. Caroline did join him once or twice but not for more than a week or two at a time. No one knew where their relationship stood, whether they were friends or friends with benefits, but then again, no one cared either. Katherine seemed to also tag along during Stefan's Down under travels, making Damon and Elena suspicious of the nature of their relationship in turn.

Stefan's travels meant that he didn't set foot in Mystic Falls for another decade, and whilst he was missed, it gave Damon and Elena room to find the rhythm of their relationship without worrying about hurting anyone else. It also allowed their friends to get used to them as a couple and to not always bring the "S" word up. Damon and Elena had "tied the knot" 4 months after they got together in a quiet ceremony that only included their dearest and closest but not Stefan. He had been invited but felt it was too soon and the pain in his chest still too raw to watch Elena come down the isle. Caroline, obviously, organized the whole event and almost drove everyone insane. Caroline only survived Damon's ire because Elena would bribe him with sexual favors and make him promise that "wriggling Blonde Barbie's neck" wasn't as much fun as it sounded.

The Gilbert House was placed on the market and rented to a typical family of four. It made Elena happy to think that a ordinary family life was being lived under that roof. The Boarding House deed had been promptly signed over to Jeremy, and baby Gilbert had moved to one of the spare rooms in the Boarding House. These were security measures of course but nothing threatening ever happened these days. It was understood that Jeremy would pass the house down to his kids once he was 26 and Damon turned him into a vampire.

Damon and Elena lived happily in the Boarding House. Elena took pains to finish high school and was actually happy when she, Caroline and Bonnie graduated together. Damon, Elena and Caroline lived mostly off bagged blood. However, to get their fix of "blood from the vein" the couple had reached an agreement of sorts. They would often go to nearby towns, choose a victim, seduce and compel. Then, discreetly, one would drink from the victim and one would drink from its partner. In the begging it played out that it if the victim was female, Damon would have the fangs on her neck and Elena on his and the other way around if the victim was male. Eventually the lines became more blurry and, if the victim had been willing before being compelled, Damon and Elena would escort him or her to a more secluded place and have some nightlong fun.

As the years passed and their eternal youth became more apparent, Damon and Elena withdrew from local society. Friends and family that were in on the secret would often come by to visit, but other than that Elena and Damon did not interact with people in Mystic falls. When they missed the buzz of city life or the humming of society life they would traveled to other cities and spend some time in a temporary home. When their fascination with the place died out, they would move back home to the Boarding House and nest into their love.

"Bless the internet, fast cars and private jets." - Damon would often say.

"And your darling wife." - Elena would quip.

"Very much so." - Damon would reply with his signature pantie dropping smile and bring Elena into his arms.

* * *

**AN: And this is it folks! I hope I managed to give you all something to be happy about. The "bitch slapping" was for the insightfull reader lateVMlover who, quote, wrote:"Best friends don't sleep with their best friends' boyfriend no matter the  
reason." and I have to agree. R&R xoxo**


End file.
